Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty
by Jade Lotus
Summary: The Magic Knights are dying? All is not what it seems. The girls lose the memories of their loved one's, and discover that there is a past that has been kept from them. And what's this? Three new planets have appeared in Cephiro? Pairings: FF EU LH
1. The Sigh of the Wind

Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth in any way; if I did…well there would have been a third season. Enjoy!

P.S " " mean talking '' mean thinking or talking telepathically

Chapter 1: The Sigh of the Wind

Tears poured down her face as she sat curled up in a chair on her balcony.

"You killed her! How could I love you?" She cringed as she remembered his cruel words. "Ferio please, we…I had no choice. It was what she wished," she had pleaded.

"NO!" he had shot back, "She wanted to live. Why could you not see that? Your suppose to be the smart one!"

Fuu looked up at the full moon of Cephiro, two weeks had passed since the defeat of Debonair, and Cephiro had turned back into the beautiful world it had once been. Everything had seemed to be going great, that is until Ferio began to act oddly. He started to spend less and less time with Fuu, which did not bother her at first because, she knew he had his royal duties. But during the time they did spend together, he began to grow distant from her, and she did not know why.

Tonight however, she had received her answer. During the ball celebrating the uniting of Chizeta with the rest of its planet, she had asked Ferio what was troubling him. It was then, before the whole court of Cephiro, before Autozam, Fahren and Chizeta, that he accused her of the murder of his sister, and how could he love her. Her pleading had been to no avail. With tear filled eyes, and a broken heart, she had fled the ballroom, to the sanctuary of her room. Locking the door behind her she curled up, on her favorite chair on her bedroom balcony.

' What is left for me?' she thought desperately sobbing. 'The man I love hates me. But then I guess he has a right to be.'

Had Fuu been thinking more clearly, she might have wondered why she was acting to weak, but she only felt her pain and that was all she could focus on.

A soft wind wrapped around her, almost as if the element was trying to ease its mistress's pain. Finding her self completely exhausted from crying so heavily, an idea suddenly hit her. Why continue to live in pain? The life ahead of her looked bleak at best; why not end her sad existence?

Emotionlessly she rose from her chair, and entered her dark room. Silently she changed out of her formal gown, into a dark green nightgown. Sliding on her jeweled glove, she called forth her sword. She looked solemnly at it, and then waving her hand over the hilt, a dagger emerged from the sword.

"This will do." she whispered.

In the shrine of the wind, Windom suddenly raised his giant head.

'The wind is restless,' thought the rune god worriedly, the feeling of disaster pricked at his mind. 'But for who?'

'I must act quickly' thought Fuu moving towards her bed, 'Windom will known soon enough, and alert the others to stop me.' Laying her large sword on her bed, Fuu slid under the covers beside it. Pulling the sheets away from her heart, she poised the dagger directly above it.

"Dagger be true and find your mark" she whispered, as she drove the point in. Turning slightly she pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"Good-bye Windom. Please forgive me. At least now Ferio will be happy. Farewell dear friend" she whispered, slowly shutting her eyes.

Ferio stood silently in a corner of the ballroom, watching as guests started to leave. 'You idiot! What were you thinking!' he scolded himself. His royal duties had been stressing him out lately, and poor Fuu had paid for it. "I didn't mean it, I was just…ugh…I don't know tired" he groaned out.

"Well if I were you I'd go apologies to Fuu right now" came Umi's angry voice as she approached him, on the arm of Eagle Vision. The two had become very close, after the last battle, but Ferio didn't think more about it, since Umi was looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"I know Umi, but I have a feeling she won't want to see me. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning." Hikaru and Lantis approached, followed by Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and Clef. Each told Ferio what Umi had already told him, and as Caldina was putting in her two cents, Windom's voice filled the empty ballroom.

Windom listened to the uneasy wind as a dark foreboding filled him. "Fuu!" Windom tried to reach her mind, but it was blocked, that could only mean two things, one she was blocking him, or…she was dead.

Suddenly Fuu's gentle voice reached him, "Good-bye Windom. Please forgive me. At least now Ferio will be happy. Farewell dear friend."

"NO!" yelled Windom as Fuu's presence weakened steadily. 'The Prince' he thought. Quickly he called to Ferio.

"Hurry, disaster has taken hold of my wind knight. Reach her before it is to late." He saw the Prince and those with him run for Fuu's room. Windom teleported himself to his knight's room, the sight that met him broke his heart.

'What have I done!' thought Ferio fearfully as he ran faster to his loves room. When they reached her door, they found it lock. Ferio was turning the door handle fiercely and calling for Fuu when Windom's sad voice announced, "It is too late."

"NO!" yelled Ferio, as he and Lafarga threw themselves against the door, breaking it down. As everyone scrabbled in they stopped short. The great four-winged phoenix, Windom, stood next to Fuu's bed. His huge head was bent over her, and great tears fell from his golden eyes.

Hikaru and Umi were the first to move, and ran to Fuu's side. At first they saw nothing unusual except that their friends sword was lying next to her. As Umi moved the sheets to check her friend, she found the sheets bloody, and a dagger in Fuu's heart. Hikaru screamed, and fainted caught just in time by Lantis. Eagle quickly pulled Umi into his arms, as she stared in shock. She began to cry into his chest as the shock of what she saw sunk in. Ferio pulled his love into his arms, and cried out bitterly. Suddenly the dagger disappeared in a puff of wind, and Windom raised his head and let out a cry. A green wind wrapped itself around Fuu, and she disappeared. Windom faded as well.

" I go back to my sleep" he said solemnly, sadness filling his heart as he entered the wind shrine.

A/N: Got you hooked? Don't worry Fuu will be all right. But everything has to go downhill, before it gets better. And there are a few more surprises to come. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. The Faithful Sea

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Chapter 2: The Faithful Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth.

A gentle wind blew softly around Umi as she stood on Fuu's balcony. It reminded Umi of Fuu. She sighed sadly as tears filled her eyes; it had been a week since Fuu's death.

'Stupid Ferio,' she though vehemently, he was definitely on her black list. She would not do anything drastic to him, for Fuu's sake but that did not keep her from being uncivil with him.

'I can never forgive him. How can I? It is his fault she died' she turned back into the room angrily. Her expression saddened when her gaze rested on Fuu's bed.

'I will never forget that day. Never.' As she was just leaving when, she met Ferio at the door.

"Your majesty" she said tightly, trying to control a sudden flare of anger.

"Ugh…hello Umi" said Ferio moving quickly past her. She watched him move to Fuu's balcony and sit down in Fuu's favorite chair. Umi sighed and looked sadly at him.

'I should be nicer but…ugh it's so hard!' Umi headed down the hall not quite sure what she was going to do. 'Selece?' she called out with her mind.

'Yes Umi?' came the rune god's reply.

'Would you keep my company?'

'Where is Hikaru? Oh wait, she is with Lantis. Why did I even ask'

Umi smiled at Selece's sarcastic tone, as she headed out the place gates.

'So…where is lover boy?' questioned Selece, 'What is his name again?'

Umi laughed not letting Selece's barb bother her. The rune god had admitted to being jealous of the attention Umi and been giving to Eagle.

'Eagle is going to be meeting with Ferio in ten minutes' she said casually.

'Why?'

'Well, since Fahren and Chizeta have finalized their alliance with Cephiro, Eagle's father wants him to negotiate terms so that Autozam, can join officially as well.'

'Well the meeting will start late, the Prince is mourning the wind knights death.'

'I know, I saw him.' The two fell silent as Umi passed out the gates of the palace. 'Um…Selece?' Umi asked hesitantly.

'Yes Umi?'

'Would you join me for a walk to the river?'

'I would be honored' said Selece, and in a roar of water, the blue dragon appeared next to Umi. She smiled at the awestruck looks of the gate and wall guards. Selece noticed as well, and lifted his head a little higher with pride. Umi laughed at him, while in one fluid movement jumped into the air, and landing gently on his back. "Come on show off, why don't we fly?"

After flying around a little, Selece landed in the forest near the palace where the great river flowed through. Umi ran straight for the water but before she could reach it, Selece's huge tail circled twice around her.

"Selece!" Umi protested angrily. He silenced her with a warning look.

'Something is here.' As Umi listened she heard a loud crashing sound. Gently she tried to lift one of Selece's coils, so she could see. With an irritated snort Selece slowly lifted the top coil so she could look. Both remained completely quite as the sound came closer. Selece rose to his full size, while keeping his tail securely about Umi. Suddenly the maker of the sound appeared…a deer. Umi raised an eyebrow at Selece, who gave an undignified snort as he let her go.

"Well, I am going to go swimming" she announced with a smile. Selece nodded and as Umi swam he laid down on the riverbank, faithfully watching over her.

"Umi! Umi, where are you?" called Eagle, walking through the palace. He had just finished his negotiations, and now Autozam was on its way to be allied with Cephiro. He had left Clef and Ferio, who were talking about other issues, and was now in search for Umi. As he walked into the gardens he spotted Hikaru and Lantis. Thinking they might know where she would be, he headed over to them.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen Umi?"

"No, I haven't" said Hikaru, "But I think she went to the river."

"Why don't you check with the gate and wall guards? They would have seen her if she left" suggested Lantis.

"Thank you, I will do that," said Eagle walking away.

"That's strange," said Umi, as she got out of the water.

Selece cocked his head to the side quizzically, "What is?"

"Well, I've been in the water for an hour at least, but my clothes and hair have dried almost as quickly, as I got out."

"Your element only wishes to please its' mistress" smiled Selece.

"Yes, she did come this way Sir" said a gate guard to Eagle. "And just as she passed by a huge dragon appeared beside her," added an awestruck guard. "It was amazing!" shouted down a tower guard. "She was not afraid at all. She just jumped up on his back and he flew around with her. I believe I saw them land in the forest. They have not returned as of yet."

"Thank you" smiled Eagle walking back inside. 'I'll just see her when she gets back. She and Selece need some quality time. Besides,' Eagle thought, 'I want to be on Selece's good side if…' his thought was interrupted as Geo and Zazu appeared, and interrogated him about the alliance.

Umi slowly opened her eyes. After her swim she had curled up next to Selece and had fallen asleep. As she looked about her, she found that Selece was sleeping as well. Slowly she go up and after jumping over the lowest part of his tail, which he had curled around them, she walked by the river. As she went along, she was careful to keep an eye on Selece, knowing it would make him very unhappy if he woke up, and could not see her. She stopped when she spotted what appeared to be a berry bush. As she looked closer she saw that the plant indeed did have black berries on it. Quickly she collected a handful of the big juicy berries, and after cleaning them, sat down by the river and ate them. 'These are delicious,' thought Umi as she collected more, and headed back to Selece. When she had finished the second handful, Umi suddenly felt very dizzy. Quickly she sat down. It passed after a moment and she moved on.

Selece quickly sat up, 'Umi?' He looked around; a horrible feeling had come over him while he was sleeping, causing him to wake up. Selece caught sight of Umi, walking by the bank. In less than a minute he was in front of her. "Are you all right? Nothing tried to harm you?"

"I'm fine Selece. I just went for a walk," Umi smiled patting his nose. The large dragon slowly nodded his head, dismissing his fears.

"We should head back it is almost dinner and you must be hungry since…Umi!" Selece reached out just in time to catch her as she fell to the ground in a dead faint. Quickly Selece opened his wings and with lighting speed returned to the palace, with Umi cradled in his claws.

' I'm so tired' thought Umi as she forced her heavy eyelids open. Looking around she saw that she was in her bed, with Hikaru sitting beside her wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She was vaguely aware that Selece and Hikaru were talking but their voices were mumbled. She tried to move, but could only give a soft groan, as pain shot through her body.

Hikaru looked down on her friend with worry and fear. She felted even more panicked when Umi's eyes started to flutter shut.

"Keep her awake." Selece ordered as he disappeared.

"Hurry Selece" cried Hikaru. 'What is happening?' she thought as she wiped Umi's forehead, 'How could so much change within an instant.' She had just been passing the gardens when Selece had appeared before her. After a quick explanation of what had happened, she hurried to Umi's room, filling a bowl with water and grabbing a towel that sat near by. She had hoped that all her friend had, was a slight fever or sunstroke, but as the minutes passed, she knew that it could not be either. She told Selece that she would get the others, but Selece said he would go. She told him they were at dinner, she was not with them because, she had, had a late lunch as was not hungry. She had told Lantis that she would wait for Umi. Umi gave a soft groan, "Hurry Selece," Hikaru whispered.

The comfortable atmosphere of the dinning room was suddenly shattered, when Selece appeared, his voice full of urgency. "Hurry to the Magic Knight of Water, her life is in danger! She is in her room. Hurry before it is to late!" Immediately everyone ran to Umi's room, a sickening feeling settling in their stomachs. One thought was filling all their minds, 'It's happening again.'

"I'm so tired Hikaru," Umi whispered, "Please let me close my eyes. Just for a little bit."

"No Umi! You must stay awake. Selece told me specifically to keep you awake." Hikaru said firmly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes shut.

"Umi! Umi come on wake up. Don't leave me. Wake up!" cried Hikaru shaking her friend's shoulders.

Eagle came to an abrupt stop as he entered Umi's room. Hikaru was shaking the limp figure of Umi, begging her to wake up. Selece stood close by his huge head bowed, and big dragon tears falling from his eyes. Lantis, who was right behind Eagle, followed his friend to the bed. Silently Lantis pulled Hikaru into his arms as she cried. "I can't loose her" she sobbed.

Eagle gently picked Umi up and sat with her in his arms. "Umi," he whispered, as he wiped some stray hairs from her face, "Please Umi, don't leave us. Don't leave me."

"Clef can help her," said Lantis looking over to the master mage.

"No one can help her. Look." Everyone looked on in shock as Hikaru pulled the sheet away from beside Umi. Next to her laid her sword. "It's just like before," cried Hikaru, "It just appeared beside her."

"Clef please," begged Eagle, "Please heal her." The mage moved over to the bed, but after a few moments he looked up sadly.

"There is some kind of shield blocking my magic." Clef walked over to Umi's window and leaned heavily against it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Eagle, his voice rising slightly.

" Eagle, I'm sorry. I can't stop whatever is doing this to her. She is dying."

"NO!" he shouted pulling her closer to him.

Darkness was pulling at Umi. She fought it as she felt Eagle's arms holding her; she wanted to speak to him. Suddenly, a mocking voice filled her ears,

" The fools. I all ready have the Wind Knight and now there is just one left after this one."

'I know that voice!' thought Umi. Fighting even harder she forced her eyes open, and found herself looking into Eagle's face.

"Umi!" Eagle cried out when her eyes opened. Tears were sliding from her eyes as she slowly reached up a hand to his face. "I love you," she whispered. Eagle fought back the thought that it sounded like she was saying good-bye.

"I love you too. With all my heart." Eagle leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Eagle," Umi suddenly gasped, "I know who did this to me." The words wouldn't come and the darkness started to pull on her again. "No" Umi struggled to keep her eyes open. "Hikaru…be careful…not dead…not dead!" Ribbons of water encircled her body, and Selece let out a roar of pain, that shook the room as she disappeared. Similar ribbons covered her sword, and began to rise around Selece. Both the sword and Selece disappeared.   
"NO!" shouted Eagle as he slumped over on to the bed.

'I failed her' thought Selece, as he entered his shrine. He was about to return to his deep sleep, when he suddenly realized something. 'Umi knew who had hurt, no, who was killing her. She was trying to tell Hikaru before she disappeared. I must go to Windom. Two Knights are dead, within such a short time of each other. It cannot be a coincidence. If Windom and I go over everything that happened before they disappeared, perhaps we can figure out who is doing this. I'll warn Rayearth to keep an eye on Hikaru; it's more than likely she is the next target.' Before leaving his shrine Selece looked to the sea and made a vow. "I will find out who did this. I will not fail you again."

A/N: Nobody panic, the girls are not dead. Everyone is just suppose to think, that they are. So, who is doing this to the Magic Knights? Just keep reading and find out. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Glowing Embers

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rayearth characters, just my story idea.

Chapter 3: Glowing Embers

Lantis looked down worriedly at Hikaru's sleeping form. It had been four days since Umi had "disappeared." That was how everyone referred to the deaths of the two Knights. Every night since then, Hikaru had cried herself to sleep. She made to attempt to disguise the pain and grief, which shone so blatantly in her eyes. Standing up from his chair, Lantis stretched his stiff muscles. He had been watching over her the past four nights, trying to help ease her pain. Walking over to the window, he pushed back the curtain to let in the morning light. He watched the sun clear the horizon and begin its climb into the sky.

"I believe she did better last night." Lantis was slightly startled by Rayearth's voice and turned his attention to the huge wolf that had appeared beside him.

"I think it was about the same," said Lanits sadly, "The days are the same." Rayearth said nothing and walked back over to his Knight's bed. Lantis watched absently, as Rayearth sat down watching her attentively, his ears turning at the slightest sound. Hikaru had called to the rune god when Umi had disappeared, and since that day he had not left her side.

"Lantis," said Rayearth, "Get some sleep. She won't be waking up any time soon."

"But, if she wakes up..." Lantis started to argue.

"If she does, I will send for you. Go. You will be of no use, if you don't get some sleep," he urged pushing Lantis towards the door. Reluctantly Lantis did as he was told, and after on last look in her direction he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru opened her eyes, once the door closed behind Lantis, and let her tears spill over onto her cheeks. She had been awake the moment he had opened her window, but she had kept her eyes shut, just wanting to be alone with her thoughts. And as usual, her thoughts turned once again to Umi and Fuu. Some how she could not resign herself to the idea that they were gone, but the reality of the matter was that they were. "I'm all alone," she whispered sadly.

"Are you?" asked Rayearth.

"Don't get Lantis," she said avoiding his question, "I'd rather just have you guarding me for a while. Besides, like you said he needs rest."

"So you did overhear us. I thought you were awake. I won't get him just yet, I have a question to ask you." Rayearth studied her a moment, as she sat up, propping pillows behind her. "Tell me Hikaru, and think carefully before you answer, how do you feel?" Hikaru closed her eyes thinking over his question.

"I feel as if I've reached the end…" her voice started to break as she continued. "There is no hope…no light…just loneliness." Hikaru looked over to Rayearth, "I know it is natural for me to feel sad, because of Umi and Fuu, but I feel so lost."

Rayearth placed one of his paws over her clasped hands, "There is always hope." Hikaru nodded slowly, giving a weak smile. "Now get dressed, and I'll take you to breakfast. We'll get Lantis afterwards. I'll go get Caldina now. She wanted to be with you today." Hikaru silently watched him leave, before pulling herself out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" yelled Lantis, as Clef finished speaking. "You found out why Umi and Fuu disappeared."

Clef motioned for Lantis to lower his voice, "Yes, I have. Gather everyone together in the throne room."

"What's going on?" both men turned to find Rayearth standing behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Here we go,' thought Clef as he looked over his friends that were sitting around the throne room. "I was reading over some old books that were about the history of Cephiro. As I was reading, I found some rules for the Magic Knights. I had told these rules to the girls, but there was one I had forgotten about." Taking a deep breath Clef walked over to where Hikaru sat. "Hikaru," he said picking up her hand, "It is forbidden for a Magic Knight to fall in love with a man of Cephiro. If she does the penalty is death."

Hikaru slowly shook her head, as she started to fully grasp the meaning of his words.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but," "No!" shouted Hikaru jerking her hand out of Clef's. "That's not true!"

"Fuu loved Ferio. Umi loved Eagle. Hikaru look what happened to them," said Clef.

"Eagle wasn't from Cephiro." Hikaru challenged.

"To Cephiro he was. He entered the test to be the pillar. When he did that, the proof recognized him as it's own. As a man of Cephiro." The room fell silent as Hikaru got up from her chair and walked slowly towards the balcony that was off to the side of the room.

'I broke the same rule.' Hikaru thought as her hand reached for the handle on the door. Turning around she looked over to Lantis, with tears shinning in her eyes. Suddenly panic, desperation, and fear clouded her mind and her breathing quickened. Rayearth was saying something to Clef, but Hikaru couldn't hear them. "Their deaths were out of my control but I can decide my own!" she shouted running out of the room. Once reaching her room, she locked the door and called out her sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quickly, follow her!" shouted Rayearth running after Hikaru. Once reaching her room, Rayearth wasted no time breaking down the door. Hikaru stood by her bed, sword in hand.

"Hikaru don't!" shouted Lantis.

"Fire Wall!" she yelled raising her hand, and a barrier formed in front of her. It was transparent and all anyone could do was watch as Hikaru laid her sword on the bed and then lay down next to it.

"No!" shouted Lantis pulling out his sword and charging at the wall. But his sword barely made a dent. Rayearth charged as well, his horn pierced the wall, but once the wolf's head pushed through, the wall would not yield any more. He could only watch as Hikaru directed one of her arrows to her heart. Once the arrow hit, the wall disappeared and Lantis was at her side.

Hikaru struggled to breath; everything seemed to become so clear to her. 'What have I done?' A evil voice filled her head, "It's all over! I've done it!" it laughed . 'It was her!' was Hikaru's last thought as darkness crowded in.

As her eyes closed, her body and sword were incased in flames and disappeared. Rayearth howled, shaking the room. Lantis punched the wall and sank to the floor where he sat till Eagle and Lafarga took him to his room.

As Rayearth disappeared, revenge was on his mind. "I must speak with Windom and Selece. I think I know who is behind this. In fact I a sure of it."

A/N: No panicking, remember I already promised the girls aren't dead. Next chapter we will find out who was behind the girls disappearances, and an old enemy will be defeated, once and for all.


	4. An Enemy Revealed and Sad Partings

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.

Chapter 4: An Enemy Revealed and Sad Partings

"It makes perfect sense," said Windom, "Why didn't I see it sooner."

"Because we were not supposed to see. Nobody was supposed to make the connection."

"Debonair," growled Selece, "Looking back it seems so obvious."

"Yes, everything was set up specifically," said Windom. "Look at the Knights deaths. First, she gets rid of my Knight, the one known for her logical thinking, and wisdom. She destroyed her by making her greatest weakness a reality. The fear that the man she loved, would blame her for fulfilling his sisters last wish. She places a spell on Ferio controlling him, and he doesn't realize it before it is too late. With Fuu's fears turning into a reality, she whispers more doubts into her head, with Fuu thinking they are her own thoughts. Debonair keeps pushing her, and planting ideas into her head until she breaks."

"Next is my Knight," said Selece picking up the trail, "Who's death, Debonair knows will be the last straw for the Fire Knight. There was a problem though; the Water Knight would not be easy to take down. So she resorted to poisoning her with the berries, that I saw, had stained her fingers. Once she was gone, the Fire Knight was vulnerable."

"Finally, Debonair fills Hikaru's mind with subtle thoughts, like she had with Fuu. Hikaru finds herself becoming more and more desperate, and Clef conveniently finds the "forgotten" rule of the Magic Knights and then she is gone," said Rayearth, "When you told me of Umi's warning to Hikaru, "Not dead," I realized that the Knights had killed only one person intentionally. That was Debonair, the main enemy that the girls came back to battle, of their own choice."

"Well, I don't want to just sit around here," said Selece, "Let's go finish the job our Knights set out to complete." The other rune gods nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark part of a forest.

Debonair smiled mockingly at the three Rune gods who stood before her, in there Mashin form. They had tried to attack her but a shield had surrounded her. "I am not as weak as you thought," she cackled. "It is useless. Without your Knights, there is no way you can defeat me." Selece gave a shout and threw an attack at the shield, but like the others it bounced off harmlessly. "The girls were part of your hearts and power. That is the reason I was able to survive."

"Explain!" demanded Rayearth narrowing his eyes.

"Killing Emeraude affected the girls so greatly.."

"They did not kill her!" shouted Selece, "They only fulfilled her last request."

Debonair glared at Selece for interrupting her, "When their attacks hit me, they remembered Emeraude and a little feeling of grief filtered into their hearts. With that moment of wavering, the attack weakened, and I was able to escape. Once I came here I was free to plan and carry out my revenge. It went very well, don't you think?" she asked smiling. "One died by love, one by poison, and one by grief. Now all I have to do is recover all my strength, and Cephiro will be mine! No one will stop me!"

'If only we could combine,' thought Rayearth.

"No Debonair. You will never touch the land of Cephiro again!" Everyone stared in shock, for standing beside Rayearth was Hikaru.

"You will pay for what you tired to do to us!" declared Fuu appearing next to Windom.

"And I will avenge our honor, and Cephiro," stated Umi appearing next to Selece.

"What?" cried Debonair, "How can this be! I destroyed you!"

Umi laughed as she called her sword, and sliced the air with it, "Oh, you tried, but here we are."

Fuu and Hikaru nodded pulling out their swords. "When we realized what you were trying to do, we fought back," said Fuu glaring at Debonair.

"And now we will destroy you!" said Hikaru thrusting her sword into the air.

"Rayearth!"

"Windom!"

"Selece!"

The girls took their places inside their Rune gods. "For Cephiro!" yelled the Knights and Rune gods, as the three Mashin combined. Then with raised sword and a shout of "Spiral Attack!" Debonair disappeared forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umi! Fuu! Hikaru! I can't believe it you guys are here!" shouted Rayearth happily, as the Rune gods returned to their sleeping forms.

"This is wonderful!" said Selece lowering his head for Umi to pet.

"Definitely a welcome surprise," said Windom bending his head to Fuu.

"How were you able to survive Debonair's traps?" asked Rayearth as Hikaru climbed on to his back, as the group turned back toward the palace of Cephiro.

"It was our elements. As I was fighting for what I thought was my last breathe, I was surrounded by fire. My element healed my wound and strengthened me. Next thing I knew I heard Debonair and I was here."

"The same happened to me," said Umi.

" I also experienced the same chain of events," smiled Fuu.

"Well, I'm glad your back," smiled Selece. All the girls' expressions became down cast.

"We are not here to stay," said Fuu sadly.

"What!" shouted the Rune gods.

"The rule about a Magic Knight being forbidden to love a man of Cephiro, and the consequences if she does, is partially true," said Hikaru as she climbed off Rayearth's back. "You see a Knight was strongly persuaded to not love a man while she was on the mission, she had been called from her world for. It just made things less complicated and helped her focus. If however, she confessed her love to the man, instead of loving him from afar, she would have to be exiled to her respective shrine. A knight was not forbidden to love. For once the mission was over she was freed from this demand." The group stopped and a moment of confused silence hung between the Knights and the Rune gods until Selece spoke. "Doesn't that mean you will come with us? There is nothing to stop you from doing so."

"No. We did not follow the proper steps of going to our shrines, when we fell in love. The men we fell in love with knew of our feelings for them and reciprocated them. It is now demanded that we be sent home, and as Magic Knights, we can never return to Cephiro," said Umi, as tears began to slide down her face. Suddenly water began to swirl around Umi's feet, as fire and wind rose around the other Knights.

"Our time is up, we must say good-bye," said Fuu. Reaching out, each girl hugged the neck of their Rune god, as their elements rose higher around them.

"Don't be sad," said Hikaru, "I just know we will meet again." All three girls then vanished.

A/N: Told you they weren't dead.  Sorry this chapter was shorter than I wanted. I promise next time it will be longer. So, what will happen now? Will the girls be able to get back to Cephiro? What about their guys? Keep reading and find out.


	5. A Promise to Meet Again

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Chapter 5: A Promise to Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lantis, Ferio and Eagle were all sitting silently in the garden, when a small ball of blue light appeared in front of Eagle. He looked up in surprise to the others, and saw similar lights of green and red in front of them. Eagle reached out to the light and cupped it in his hands. The others did the same and were surprised when the lights flashed suddenly and an object fell into each of their hands.

Eagle's eyes softened as he looked down into his hands. There lay the hair clip he had given Umi when they had first started dating. It was in the shape of a fern, each leaf an oval shaped blue diamond; she had constantly worn it.

The mirror medallion lay in Lantis' hand. He smiled when remembered Hikaru's face when he had given her, his mothers necklace.

The matching ring Ferio had given Fuu so long ago, rested in his open hands. It was the visible reminder of his love for her. He quickly closed a fist around it, shutting his eyes in fear of what this could mean.

"These are things they could not take with them." The young men's heads snapped up at the sound of Rayearth's voice. With him, were the two other Rune gods.

"What do you mean?" asked Ferio standing up.

"The girls have returned to their world. And the portals from there to here have been sealed," said Rayearth.

The only response the men could give was confused stares. Windom explained, "Debonair, due to some complicated circumstances, was able to survive. It was she, who tried to kill the Knights, by confusing their hearts. When the girls figured it out, they fought back. Their elements saved them, and brought them to us and together Debonair was destroyed once and for all."

Ferio frowned in confusion, "But that still does not explain why we received these items, or that the girls didn't come back to say good-bye to us."

"Talk to the master mage. Ask about the rule he found," said Selece, as the Rune gods disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it is," said Clef, as he brought an ancient book to a round table in the library. Everyone crowded around him as he opened the book to a marked page. "See," he said pointing to the marked section. Everyone looked confused at each other. The words said the same thing Clef had told them before. Why would Selece tell them to look at the rule again?

"Look!" cried Caldina. Everyone watched as the words disappeared and were replaced by others.

"They were not forbidden to love," said Eagle sinking into a chair, once reading the words, tears began to shine in his eyes.

"But where are the little missies?" asked Caldina.

"I thought you might not understand." Everyone turned to see a tall warrior enter the room. His armor was green and trimmed in gold and a large emerald was set in the middle of his chest. His helmet hid his face completely and was in the shape of an eagle's head.

Ferio was the first to speak, "Windom?"

Windom bowed his head to the prince. "I have the answer you are looking for. The girls have been sent back to their world, since they did not follow the proper rules. As punishment they are forbidden to ever return to Cephiro as Magic Knights." Presea, Clef and Ascot slowly sat down in chairs. Caldina turned into Lafarga's arms, as Lantis and Ferio rested their hands on the table's edge.

"Never allowed to return?" asked Lantis in a deceptively calm voice, as he straightened up. "Again, because of love Cephiro demands a high price. Why are people with titles and duties unable to have the simple right to love, like a commoner, or servant?" he shouted. With a frustrated yell, Lantis stormed out of the room.

'Because of our love, and a forgotten rule, Umi and I may never see each other again. I didn't even get to ask her if…' Eagle couldn't help the sad smile that crossed his face, as he quietly left the room. 'What irony! I had thought it to soon to ask her… I have to get out of here,' he thought as he left the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Windom walked over to Ferio, "Prince, please come with me." Ferio nodded and when he looked up he saw that he was in the shrine of the wind. Ferio walked around, remembering how Innova had tried to use him against Fuu. As he continued to walk, something caught his eye. A waist high pedestal stood in an alcove, with Fuu's glove lying on it. Directly behind it was a long table with her armor, and her sword hung on the wall. Silently Ferio took out Fuu's ring and laid it next to her glove. "I will find a way back to you. This ring is still yours, just like my heart," he promised softly.

"I have something for you." Ferio turned to see Windom in his bird form beside him. "I didn't give it to you right away because, I wanted to see if you were still were dedicated and love for her."

"Of course I love her," said Ferio, slightly irritated that Windom would think other wise.

Windom simply nodded and the gem on his forehead glowed brightly. Ferio shut his eyes against the brightness a moment, and then opened them to see an object floating in front of him. It was a phoenix pendent made of a large emerald. It's four wings were spread out, it's head tilted up with its' mouth open. On his body was carved the symbol of the wind.

"Keep it close. It will help you find her again," said Windom cryptically. The room then disappeared and Ferio found himself standing out side. He slipped the pendant around his neck and turned to head back to the palace. As he did he re-stated his vow to Fuu. He would find her again and remain faithful to her always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lantis stood silently in front of the fire shrine. "Rayearth," he shouted out, "I must speak with you."

The large door slowly crept open, and Rayearth's voice boomed out. "Enter Lantis. I have a matter to discuss with you as well."

The shrine did not look like Lantis had imagined it. Hikaru had told him it was like being inside a raging fire. But, as he looked around the shrine looked more like a dormant volcano. The only thing glowing were the pillars in the shrine that looked like glowing hot embers. Rayearth appeared and motioning with his head led Lantis to the middle of the shrine where a large circular table of red wood stood. Arranged on the table were Hikaru's glove and her armor. Her sword lay in the middle of the table. Taking the mirror medallion, Lantis kissed it before placing it on the blade of the sword.

"We will be together again love. I promise you that," he vowed.

"Perhaps," said Rayearth not sounding like he believed him. Lantis glared at the Rune god. "I guess there is no harm in whishing, hmm?" Rayearth chuckled as Lantis reached for his sword. "Peace master swordsman. It was only a test. You passed of course." A gold chain with a ruby pendant on the end appeared on Rayearth's horn.

"Take it. It is for you."

Lantis removed the necklace and noticed that it was carved in the side view of a wolf, looking over its shoulder. On the side of his body was carved the fire symbol, which was on the door of the shrine.

"This will help you find her again," said Rayearth. When Lantis looked up he found himself back outside the shrine doors. He bowed his head to show his thanks to the Rune god, and put on the necklace hiding it underneath his armor and shirt. "I will find you again." Lantis whispered as he headed back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Selece!" shouted Eagle, "I know you can hear me." He had traveled to Cephiro's seashore, where Umi had told him where the Water Shrine was. He wanted to talk with Selece and enter the Water Shrine. The water began to bubble and turn in front of him, and slowly the sea dragons' head rose.

"What do you want?" asked Selece in an annoyed voice.

"It's good to see you to sunshine. I swear, your going deaf. Didn't you hear me?"

Selece snorted and muttered just under his breathe, "Mortal, I heard you. I was just ignoring you."

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Eagle with an innocent smile. Thought they acted like they couldn't stand each other, they actually considered the other a close friend.

"Nothing," said Selece with another snort, as he raised his upper body out of the ocean. "Come, get on my back," he said looking at some point on the horizon.

"What?"

"Well if you want to swim all the way to the shrine, fine. I was just offering."

"No, no. I'll ride thanks," said Eagle quickly.

"You wouldn't have made it on your own any way…mortal," said Selece with a smirk, and dove into the waves: Before Eagle could get in a last word.

Before he knew it, Eagle was standing in the water shrine.

"This way," directed Selece heading deep into the shrine. Eagle found himself entering a room with a large triple level waterfall, with a pool at it's base. On the first level was Umi's glove, and on the remaining levels was the rest of her armor.

"Where is her sword?" he asked reaching out to touch her headpiece.

"Over here."

Eagle walked to a clef in the wall, where her sword lay on a length of blue silk. Lying beside the blade was a blue diamond pendant in the shape of a dragon. On the dragon's neck was engraved the water symbol.

"Take the pendant she left it behind for you."

Eagle picked up the pendant and placed it around his neck. He was just about to place her hair clip in its place, when Selece stopped him.

"The love you have for one another is very strong. The pendant will help you find her again, but you must also keep the clip with you. It is a vital key for when you see her." Eagle looked at him quizzically. "Don't give me that look mortal. I cannot tell you how. Even I don't know that."

Eagle nodded and slipped the clip back into his pocket, and went over to the waterfall. "I need to ask you a question Selece," said Eagle after watching the water a few minutes.

"Yes?"

Eagle cleared his throat nervously. "I would like to ask your permission, to ask for your Knights hand in marriage." He then pulled out two rings from his pocket. One was a solid silver band with an Autozamian pattern engraved on it. The other was a smaller silver band with a blue diamond set in the middle, flanked by two small, clear diamonds. Selece lowered his head to look straight into Eagle's eyes. He said nothing for a few minutes.

"If she will have you, I willingly and gladly give it. Your love for each other is as I have said, strong. Even Debonair knew she could not use your love against her."

"Thank you," said Eagle with a respectful bow and then turned back to the waterfall. He placed his silver ring on Umi's glove. "Hold this for me till we meet again. If you accept my offer, we will exchange these rings," whispered Eagle slipping Umi's engagement ring onto a silver chain, which he also put around his neck. "Till then my love," said Eagle. The shrine faded away and Eagle found himself back on the seashore.


	6. Fire's Royal Family Returns

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Chapter 6: Fire's Royal Family Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth, just my story plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru was dreaming of her shrine, and in her mind she looked around it. Coming into the center room she saw a man standing there. 'Who is he?' Her heart and mind told her that she knew this man very well. 'I have never seen him before,' she told herself, 'He is very handsome though.' She frowned slightly as he stood looking over her sword and armor. 'I wouldn't touch anything, Rayearth would easily have you for lunch.' The man pulled out a necklace, which he kissed and placed on her sword. 'That necklace?' Hikaru blinked and she suddenly found herself awake. No longer looking at her shrine, she was looking at her family's garden.

"Who?" she quietly asked the vegetation.

"Who what?" Hikaru jumped slightly at the sound of her eldest brother's voice.

"You startled me!" she chided as she stood up to greet him.

"Sorry," smiled Satoru. "Dinner is ready so, I came out to get you." Hikaru nodded and fell into step beside him. A few minutes passed and then he stopped and turned to her. "Hikaru, what were you thinking about out in the garden?"

Hikaru let a smile cross her lips at her brother's question. Ever since their father and mother died, Satoru had taken over the roles of both. Because of this, he was the only one of her older brothers that she felt she could talk to about really anything, and he wouldn't get weird on her. He was always looking out for their small family.

"Nothing really," she said as they continued to walk, "It was so comfortable out side that I fell asleep. I had a really strange dream though."

"Dream?" asked Satoru.

"Uh huh," said Hikaru absently.

"Was there a beautiful woman talking to you?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her brother, "N-No. Why?" Hikaru was surprised at her brothers reaction, for the first time, that she could remember, pink was staining his cheeks.

"No reason. Come on let's go eat," said Satoru hurriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru lay silently on her bed, thinking about Cephiro. A year had passed since she had last seen that land. Now she was fifteen. She wanted to go back to see the land which she and her companions, who's name she could not remember, had fought for. She wanted to meet the people there. On her first visit she had only meet Cephiro's enemies, and aside from short glimpses of village people, they had meet no one else. Well, she had met Clef; he was the Master Mage who had given them their mission and magic. That was very brief. They had seen Presea just as briefly to get Escudo and to receive their swords. The rest of their first trip was full of fighting and after "wining" they had returned home.

On the second trip they had stayed with the Rune gods and met the foreign countries trying to take over the pillar system of Cephiro.

'Well, we don't have to worry about the pillar system any more,' thought Hikaru happily, 'I ended that when I became the pillar.' She smiled proudly as she curled up comfortably and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hikaru."

Hikaru looked about her, as she looked for the voice that called to her, all she saw was a heavy mist.

"Hikaru."

Hikaru squinted hard into the swirling clouds and moved slowly in the direction of the voice that called to her again. The white mist began to melt away, as a yellow light began to shine through. As the mist slipped away Hikaru found herself standing in a rose garden. The rose bushes were all in bloom, with blossoms of every shade of red, orange, pink and some were even glowing like hot embers. In the middle of all the colorful flowers, was a gazebo and a young woman sat inside. She wore a long white dress, with a red silk sash. Her long black hair had highlights of maroon streaking through it.

Hikaru ran to the woman, surprised that she had no reservations about going to her. She had, had this dream before but the woman never said anything. As she jumped up the stairs, the woman looked up at her and smiled.

"Hikaru!" she cried pulling her into her arms. As she pulled back the young woman spoke, "Hikaru you must come home. Vulcana needs its royal family back. I miss you and your brothers. I also miss not being with Satoru all the time. You no longer need to stay on earth. Please come home."

Everything disappeared and Hikaru saw scenes of a beautiful planet that looked like earth, but held very distinctive differences. The dirt of the planet was a red-brown and the beaches were covered in red sand that gave the ocean a reddish tint. Also, volcanoes marked the main cities of the planet, with a large one with a great city hugging its base, marking the capital. Hikaru knew that the volcanoes were not like earth volcanoes that poured out lava. At their worst these volcanoes simply bubbled and glowed. Then the scenes and the planet both disappeared, and she was left in the white mist again.

"Hikaru Shidou it is time to go back to your planet. Your true home, which you have never seen, but that desperately needs you and your family back."

"Rayearth?" whispered Hikaru as she opened her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru sat quietly eating her breakfast, trying to figure out how to break the news to her brothers that they needed to find a way back to a strange planet that they apparently ruled.

"Is something wrong Hikaru?" asked Satoru looking at her curiously.

'Well it's now or never,' thought Hikaru pushing her food away from her. "Actually there is something I must speak with you guys about," once she had each of her brothers attention she continued. "About…well actually, exactly a year ago I started to have a strange dream that repeated itself every night. A voice was calling out to me, a voice I knew, but did not know. I was always surrounded by mist and it ended when I saw a figure of a woman. Six months ago it changed, it started the same but the mist would melt away and I would find myself in a beautiful rose garden. It looked like it was on fire because, of all the brilliant orange, red and pink rose blossoms. Some roes even glowed like hot embers. Then I would see the woman and she would hug me. Then I would see scenes of a planet. Last night the dream changed again. This time as the woman hugged me she spoke. She told me it was time for me to come home. That she missed me, Masaru and Kakeru. She told me, she missed being with Satoru. She said we needed to come home. Then I saw the scenes of the planet again. The woman called the planet Vulcana. Then I was in the mist again, and Rayearth told me it was time for us to return. That the planet needed us." Hikaru looked up at her brother's not sure what to expect.

"Hikaru…I've had the same dream. It has played out just as you have described," said Kakeru a little awe struck.

"So have I," said Masaru frowning slightly. "Who do think that woman is?"

"Her name is Tomoyo. She is the Queen of Vulcana. She rules in place of her husband."

Hikaru and her brothers turned toward Satoru, who was calmly drinking his coffee.

"How do you know that?" asked Kakeru.

Satoru finished his cup of coffee before he answered, "Tomoyo is my wife."

After a momentary chaos, Satoru settled his family down, and they talked about what they were going to do. Everyone agreed that they wanted to go to Vulcana. Each felt a pull to the planet. Satoru wanted to leave right away but, Masaru, in a rare showing of maturity, said they first had to sell their home and belongings. Then they had to pretend to be moving to America. That way they could disappear without alarming anyone.

"But how will we get to Vulcana?" asked Hikaru.

"I know how," smiled Satoru, "When the time comes, I will show you."

"If you knew how to get there, how come none of us have gone back?" asked Masaru.

"Who says none of us have?" said Satoru smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of two weeks, Hikaru stood in her family's garden with her brothers. They had sold their house and school to a family friend. They had taken a cab to the airport, and stayed in a hotel until night had fallen. Quietly checking out, Satoru teleported them back to their house, and here they were now.

Making a circle, Satoru spoke. "I Satoru, King of Vulcana, command that the way be made clear for us to travel back to you. Our wish is to go home."

Suddenly, ruby pendent necklaces appeared around the boy's necks. They were in the shape of a wolf, and a strange symbol was carved on its' side.

"Our crests," said Satoru as a portal appeared in the middle of the circle. "Hikaru where is yours? You can't go through the portal without it. The pendants give us magic so the portal will let us through."

"I didn't get one." Hikaru whispered started to feel frightened.

"We won't go without you," said Masaru firmly.

"But, I can't go through. I have no magic in me. You should go though," she said trying not to cry.

"Wait!" cried out Kakeru, "Hikaru, you told us that you were a Magic Knight. You had magic then, call on your magic. It must answer you." Hikaru nodded and closed her eyes.

"Rayearth!" she shouted and in a burst of light she was wearing her armor. She looked curiously at the mirror medallion that hung around her neck. She soon forgot it though as the siblings held each other's hands and entered the portal to Vulcana.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In a blink of an eye they were standing in a beautiful room, and the woman Hikaru had seen in her dreams was standing there. She immediately went to Satoru and kissed him. She smiled happily at Masaru and Kakeru and hugged Hikaru tightly.

"Welcome little princess. I have waited a long time to meet you. I am Tomoyo, Satoru's wife. Please think of me as your big sister." Hikaru smiled up at her, and hugged her back. The two walked out arm in arm, with the boys trailing not far behind.

"I am excited to finally meet you too," said Hikaru, "I am happy to have you as a sister."

Tomoyo lead her to a large room, which she told Hikaru was to be hers. Hikaru's eyes grew wide as she looked around.

"Hikaru there is someone who has been anxious to see you," said Tomoyo drawing her attention to the door of the room.

"Rayearth!" Hikaru shouted as the Rune god entered. This Rayearth however looked different than he had before. He was in the shape of the wolf she had seen before, but he was smaller, only coming to just above her hip.

"Hikaru you should know, Rayearth looks different to you because here on Vulcana, he plays a different role and a good amount of his power is trapped in Cephiro. Here he is your faithful bodyguard, and you must not go anywhere without him."

Hikaru nodded to Tomoyo showing she understood. "Don't worry he is still very powerful, and we will find a way to get his complete powers back." Tomoyo than left to show the boys their rooms, and told Hikaru that the wardrobes had clothes ready for her to change into.

"You don't want to stay in your armor, do you? I'll be back to show you around, once the boys are settled." Tomoyo said before leaving.

"All right," smiled Hikaru turning to her wardrobe. 'Now to find something to wear,' she thought.

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought. I was really sick for a few days so I didn't finish as soon as I wanted. The next chapter will be up in a week or so.


	7. Wind Royalty

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: Don't own Rayearth, just my story line and my OC characters.

Chapter 7: Wind Royalty

XXXXXXXXX

Fuu frowned in her sleep. 'Why is he there?' she thought watching the man she loved in her shrine. He stopped by her armor, and then placed a small ring next to her glove. "But, he hates me," she sobbed as she opened her eyes. While trying to calm down, Fuu thought over her trips to Cephiro. A land that held only painful memories and broken love.

She had loved him from their first meeting, but on her second trip it had ended with heartbreak. He told her he didn't want to be with her and hated her. Tears continued to pour down her face. After everything, she still loved him. "I will never stop loving you, Ferio. My heart will not let me, but if we ever meet again, I will keep my heart safe until I know for sure, your feelings towards me." Fuu curled up on her side and cried herself back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Fuu lay silently on her bed, trying to keep herself awake while Kuu spoke. It had now been a year since her last visit to Cephiro. She was fifteen and had taken a part time job at the local hospital. That was the reason she was now laying exhausted in her bed now. As Kuu placed a cool cloth on her forehead, Fuu remembered the day she had come home with a slight cold. By the next day it had developed into the flu and then phenomena. Now she was slipping in and out of consciousness. The only relief she found from her sickness was in dreams.

Every night she would find herself walking down a long hallway, in a great palace. She would stop at a beautifully carved door, and open it to find herself in a very, very big library. As she walked around the library she would run into two men sitting at a study table, with thick volumes open in front of them. When she approached them, they would look up at her with a smile, and invite her to sit with them.

At first she had been so surprised that they spoke to her, she had simply stared at them. The books it turned out were of the law and history of a different world called Squall. As she read and talked with the two men, the door would fly open and two young men, who looked exactly alike, would burst in. They immediately went to her, and after giving her a quick hug, would drag her through some French patio doors, out into a beautiful garden. They would talk animatedly with her, as they pointed out flowers, plants, and birds in the garden. Sometimes when she dreamed, the two in the library would come out with a small book, which they handed to her. The boys would then take her to the center of the garden, where a huge willow tree stood. Stretching out beside her on the ground, or sitting beside her, Fuu would read poems and stories of the planet to them.

The garden would melt away from Fuu as she read, and be replaced by scenes from the planet. Lush forests and meadows were everywhere, with cities built in the midst of them. Fuu could smell the sent of flowers and spices on the wind, and always before she woke up she would see the planet of Squall itself. It was a beautiful emerald green, with white wispy clouds wrapped around it.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kuu."

Worriedly, Kuu leaned closer to hear her sister soft voice, "Yes, Fuu?"

"I've been dreaming every night, for a year now, of four men. They seem familiar somehow," she whispered tiredly.

Kuu looked at her sister in surprise, "I've had the same dream. It looks though that I have learned more from them. Those men Fuu, they are our brothers. They are the four demi-kings of a placed called Squall." Fuu only nodded before slipping back into her sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fuu…Fuu."

Fuu opened her eyes at the familiar voice that was calling to her. As she did she found herself looking up into the faces of her brothers. Looking around she saw that she was still in her room, and the family doctor was shaking his head sadly toward her, as he spoke to her parents. It appeared that no one else could see her brothers but her, and she looked up at them curiously.

Taking her hand, her oldest brother knelt beside her. "Fuu, the earth doctor can not heal you. You must come home. Tell mother and father that all of you must come home. Not just because our doctors can heal you but, also because Squall needs its royal family back. You will die if you do not return home. Please," he begged, "We can not lose you before we got the chance to meet you outside of our dreams."

Fuu blinked and found Kuu hugging her and crying. Slowly, Fuu touched her sister's arm.

"Oh Fuu," cried Kuu pulling back, "They say your dying. I can't believe that! You can't die," she sobbed.

"Kuu, our brothers have asked me to tell father and mother, that we must go home. If we do the doctors there can help me," she whispered.

"Oh Fuu!" laughed Kuu in relief, hugging her again. "I'll go get them now."

XXXXXXXXX

Soon her parents stood beside her bed. Her mother and Kuu knelt on either side of the bed, while her father stood at the foot of the bed.

"Fuu," her father said gently, "We are going home now but first we have to put these on." He held out three emerald pendants in the shape of phoenixes in his hand. On the bird's stomach, Fuu recognized the wind symbol cared on it. "These identify us as the high royal family, and will allow us to return.

"Fuu where is yours?" asked Kuu once the pendants had been passed out. "You must have something from Squall with the wind symbol on it. I know you had one."

"Don't worry," said Fuu shutting her eyes and gathering her strength. "Windom!" In a flash Fuu was dressed in her armor. Reaching for the sword, she touched the green gem on the hilt of it. As she did the wind symbol glowed brightly.

Fuu's father gently shook her shoulder when she closed her eyes from summoning her magic. "Stay awake my little girl. You must stay awake till we arrive in Squall."

Fuu nodded and smiled faintly with anticipation as she listened to her father.

"I, King Syaoran call to you Squall. Recognize your royal family and open the pathway home." A portal appeared at the foot of Fuu's bed, and after her father picked her up, the family stepped through.

XXXXXXXXX

Through heavy eyes, Fuu found herself with her family in a large airy room. Of the people surrounding them, four she recognized as the men in her dreams, her dear brothers. Her father quickly stepped into his role as ruler, and began to shout orders.

"Syaoran, go find the healers and teleport them to your sisters royal bedchambers," he ordered to the oldest of her brothers. "The rest of you follow me. Once the healers arrive, I will speak with the rest of you," he shouted hurrying out of the room.

Fuu couldn't remember much after that, only some how her parents had remembered exactly where their room was, her mother pulling back the bed sheets, and her father laying her down. Syaoran had then appeared with the healers, who asked everyone to step back as they worked.

"Why don't they use magic?" asked Kuu. "Fuu told me she had healing magic. Surely she is not the only one with such a power."

"No magic can be used on the royal family. All royal family members have healing magic in them. It flows in our veins, and if any healing magic is added, our bodies can't handle it and we die," said Touya calmly. The siblings stood together and watched as the healers treated the youngest of the Houoji family.

"She will be fine, her highness just needs rest. You may go and speak with her," said the head healer turning to the family, once he had finished. Fuu's parents kissed her forehead and then left to attend to royal duties of the state. Fuu smiled up as her brothers stood beside her bed, and at Kuu who wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. After a few peaceful moments, Kuu turned to her brothers.

"I know this is kind of a weird question but, could you re-introduce yourselves to us?" Kuu asked. The boys agreed as the oldest brother stepped forward. He had dark honey blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. To Fuu, he looked like a younger version of her father.

"As you have already heard," he said, "I am Syaoran. I am twenty-five years old, and am the oldest of the princes. I was named after father as is the tradition for the first born."

"I am Touya, the second prince of Squall. I am twenty-three years old," said a black haired young man. Emerald green highlights streaked through his hair, which fell slightly into his emerald eyes.

"And we are the twins," said two blonde youths stepping forward. The boys looked exactly alike, except one had a white scar on his left check.

"I am Masahito, the oldest of the two of us by four minutes," said the one with the scar. "And, I have brought someone to meet you." He raised a gloved hand and phoenix, the size of a large dove, with golden eyes perched on it. "Fuu, this is Windom. He is your loyal body guard, and your constant companion starting today."

"Thank you," said Fuu smiling up at him.

"I'm Matsumoto, twenty years old and your servant." His hazel green eyes danced with the same laughter as his twins, as he stepped in front of him and gave a sweeping bow to her. The sibling talked some more as they started to get to know each other better. A servant came in at one point, telling the princes that their father needed to speak with them. They kissed their sisters good-bye and promised to come back when they were done.

Kuu settled beside Fuu on the bed and they continued to talk.

"Kuu?" asked Fuu suddenly, "What do you think of our new home and family?"

Kuu smiled, "I love our home. It's not everyday you find out you're a princess either. And though we barely know our brother, I love them dearly already. I know I will love living here. What about you?"

"I know I will love living here, and being with our family too," smiled Fuu.

A/N: Yeah another chapter done! The next chapter will be up in a week. Enjoy!


	8. Return to Atlantis

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth.

Chapter 8: Return to Atlantis

XXXXXXXXXXX

Umi slept on her bedroom balcony oblivious to the world around her. A sad smile crossed her face as she dreamed. It was the same dream she had been having since she had left Cephiro. The scene would change occasionally, but the man in it never did. She first saw him in her shrine. She would sometimes see him walking or sitting in a water garden, or sitting on his bedroom balcony much like she was. Her heart longed to be with him. With this man who she knew loved her and she loved him. That was the only thing she knew about him.

This time was different though, instead of being just an observer, she seemed to enter her dream. She moved up behind him but stopped, as the sound of his voice began to sing softly.

Never knew,

I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Umi smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. Somehow, she just knew that very few people knew this man could sing. She also knew that he loved to sing for her. She vaguely remembered asking him many times to sing for her, and every time with a broad smile he would agree. As she watched, something began to brake lose in her mind. He had written this song with her, and they had promised to only sing it with each other.

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more, and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

But I love you

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

"It's our song," she whispered. Umi jumped a slightly when he turned around suddenly. Tears shone in his eyes, and one slid down his cheek as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Umi?" he moved towards her slowly, "Is this a dream? Are you really here?" He moved towards her his arm outstretched to touch her. Umi knew he must not touch her and put her hand up to stop him. He stopped confusion filling his emerald green eyes, and as she spoke her voice started to choke up.

"I have to go now."

The man bowed his head and clenched his fists. Neither spoke for a few minutes before he spoke again. "When will I see you again?"

Umi took a careful step closer and looked up into his eyes. "When we sing our song together again, we will never be separated again." He reached out to touch her cheek, but suddenly Umi found herself out of the dream, and alone on her balcony. She tried to keep herself from crying but started to sob anyway unable to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Umi! Why are you crying?" Umi looked up to see the concerned eyes of her older sister Marina. Immediately Umi threw herself into her sister's arms.

Marina looked down at her weeping little sister, how many times had she held her since she and the others had found the portal to their family. "You were dreaming of him again weren't you?" she asked quietly.

Umi looked up into her sister's midnight blue eyes and nodded. "I love him."

Marina smiled at her understandingly, and pulled lose the white sheer scarf that held up her deep navy, almost black hair. Using one of the soft corners, she wiped the tears from Umi's eyes. When she finished Umi hugged her sister again, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, how sweet," came a mocking voice. Both girls looked up to see a young man, with a teasing smile, striding up to them. His hair was the same color as Umi's and his eyes were a shade deep than hers. His smile disappeared when he got closer and noticed Umi's slightly red eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked touching her shoulder, "Did something harm you?" he looked around searchingly, with his hand moving to the sword at his side.

"Calm down Tenchi, it's nothing you can torture, mane, or kill. She just had a dream," said Marina rolling her eyes, at him for overreacting.

"Just a dream," Umi reassured the youngest of her older brothers. Tenchi let his hand fall back to his side, and for a moment just looked at Umi. Suddenly, he reached over and pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Is father and mother here?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes, they are here. Why?" asked Umi.

Tenchi gave her a knowing smile. "Takashi will be coming soon, we need to talk with everyone," without further explanation, he offered an arm to each of his sisters. Umi took his arm and silently followed her siblings down to dinner, wondering what it was Marina, Takashi and Tenchi wanted to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Atlantis is splitting up into fractions. Only you father, and you mother can unite our planet. People are beginning to doubt that there even is a High King. Yukito is just keeping things together. We need the entire family to return." There was silence as Takashi finished speaking.

Umi looked at her second oldest brother and found she was smiling. "When will we leave?"

Marina smiled in relief that her sister showed no objection to leaving earth, and returning to Atlantis. "Right now if you wish," said Marina and Takashi in unison.

Umi laughed at the twin's response. Takashi and Marina shared the same hair and eye color, and slightly similar facial features. Other than that they were different, with Takashi a good inch taller than his twin sister.

Umi's father and mother spoke in hushed tones with each other for a good five minutes, before they turned to speak to their children. "If all are agreed," said her father standing, "then we will leave immediately." Eager cries of approval came from everyone gathered, and Marina ran over to her father and mother and hugged them excitedly.

"Take these. They are the family crests, that allow us into Atlantis," said Tenchi handing a blue dragon pendant to each of his parents. The symbol on the dragon's neck glowed for a moment, and replaced their clothes with those of the royal robes of Atlantis.

"Where is my crest?" asked Umi after admiring her parent's new clothes.

"You don't have yours?" asked Takashi worriedly, "I only had the two, and I assumed you had yours."

Everyone fell silent and Umi felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'll have to stay?" she asked dejectedly, bowing her head.

"Umi," said her mother gently raising her chin with her hand, "you were a Magic Knight right?" When Umi nodded, her mother continued, "Only a princess of Atlantis could become the Water Knight, changing into your armor will prove your blood, and our crest is on the armor.

Umi immediately called upon Selece and changed into her armor. Once she did, Takashi opened the portal to Atlantis and the Ryuzaki's disappeared from the planet earth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once through the portal, Umi moved closer to Tenchi, who had been holding her hand, as she surveyed the room. She was standing in what looked to be a throne room. The ceiling was a huge dome of glass, and Umi realized they were underwater. It took her a moment to get over her awe, before she looked to the rest of the occupants of the room. She searched the gathered crowd for her other siblings, for out of the eight she had, she had only gotten to really know two of them.

She had met them all once, but because of their duties as Demi Kings, her older brothers could not visit her on Earth like Marina, who did not rule over a province. Tenchi had been free to visit as well, for although he had a region to rule, he was still finishing his studies in law, and had not taken on his full time duties as a ruler.

A tall man with black hair and dark brown/black eyes, step out of the crowd and moved up to her with open arms.

"Yukito!" Umi squealed throwing herself into her oldest brothers' arms.

"Hey! What about us?" yelled four other voices. She looked up just in time to see her brothers Mamoru, Seki and the second set of twins Kota and Kunzite, before they surrounded her in a crushing group hug.

King Yuu and Queen Nadesico smiled fondly at their children.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Nadesico, as her husband led her to their thrones, the children not far behind.

"What is?" asked Yuu.

"That we are now home, with _all_ our children," said Nadesico as she sat down.

"It is," said Yuu squeezing his wife's hand, "It definitely is."

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoyed it. **adesico adesico**


	9. Chizeta Breaks an Alliance

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth

Chapter 9: Chizeta Breaks an Alliance

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what the Princess's of Chizeta wish to speak to us about so urgently," wondered Clef out loud, glancing around the circular table where everyone was seated.

"I'm not sure, but I'm nervous. Something is wrong," said Ferio leaning back in his chair.

"You may be right your highness," said Lafarga entering the room. "The Princess of Chizeta have arrived, but so has Eagle Vision of Autozam and Lady Aska of Fahren. They are also asking to speak with us immediately."

The room fell silent and a feeling of uneasiness settled on everyone.

"Why would the three planet leaders be coming here so urgently? I think it would be best if we see them all at once," said Ferio decidedly. Lafarga nodded and soon returned with the three leaders. After everyone sat down and pleasantries were made, Tatra got straight to the point of her visit.

"Your majesty, it is with a heavy heart that Tarta and I have made the journey to see you," Tatra paused trying to decide what she was going to say. "We have been asked to terminate our alliance with Cephiro."

"What?" shouted Ascot and Lantis in unison.

"Well, it's more of a demand," said Tarta.

"You see," said Tatra quickly explaining, "Our neighboring planet, Vulcana, about a week ago learned of our alliance. They have demanded immediate termination."

"I have never heard of this planet," said Clef as anger entered his voice, "Why do they demand the breaking of our alliance?"

"Before we answer that, perhaps you should know more about Vulcana," said Tatra pulling out a small devise and setting it on the table. A hologram of a red planet appeared.

"This is Vulcana, our neighbor and strongest ally. Sixteen years ago the High King Yoshi and his wife, Sakura, for some unknown reason disappeared with their three sons, Satoru, Masaru and Kakeru. Yoshi returned however, but only periodically and only for a day or two at a time. He would speak nothing about his family but that was mostly because he was taking care of the planet, and dealing with the issues that had come up since his last trip. When the oldest son turned thirteen, he accompanied his father on these trips. You know, to learn, so he could take over when it was his time to rule. When the High Prince turned seventeen, he married Tomoyo, the daughter of a respected noble man, whom he had been betrothed to at a young age.

On the day of their marriage, King Yoshi handed over the rule of the planet to Satoru and Tomoyo. He said it was because the portal that allowed them to travel back and forth was getting harder and harder for him to pass through. Then on the next trip, Satoru arrived alone. Like his father, he did not speak of his family, but attended to his duties. He also spent time with Tomoyo, who stayed on Vulcana to take on the role of Queen, and give the people some sense of stability.

Five years passed and Satoru continued to travel between Vulcana and the other world where he had to live. Trouble was beginning to rise however, when people began to question if Satoru should be King at all. It was argued that he was not in Vulcana enough to truly understand what was going on. They were also suspicious of Yoshi's extended absence, but Satoru would not answer any questions concerning his father. When pressed he would only say, that his father was ill.

The following year, Tarta and I along with our family, were invited to Vulcana to be present as the family was presented to the people. The return of the entire royal family was definitely wonderful and unexpected news. When we arrived, we meet Satoru who lead us to a balcony with the people of Vulcana gathered below. Satoru presented to his people, his brothers and introduced his sister. She is the only princess of Vulcana, and had been born during their absence from the planet. He then announced that…" Tatra's voice faltered and she began to cry.

"Satoru told all of us that six years earlier Yoshi and Sakura had both died," said Tarta hugging her sister. "Before he died, Yoshi had sworn Satoru to silence, forbidding him from telling the people, until he and the rest of the family returned permanently to Vulcana. He then called for the traditional monarch-mourning period of a year. That period ended a month ago and the new Princess and the Princes were coroneted. Satoru and Tomoyo were also officially made the High King and Queen of Vulcana. Satoru asked Tatra and I to come last week, and he told us that it had recently come to his attention, that we had made a alliance. He wanted to hear from us who the alliance was with. When we told him, he told us, in no uncertain terms, that we had to end the alliance." Tatra shivered slightly when her sister finished speaking, as she remembered that day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatra forced her heavy eyelids open as she changed positions in the chair she sat in. A judge was speaking to Satoru about a dispute over the interpretation of a law. Tatra couldn't wait for this man to finish, she and Tarta where to have the next audience. Tatra was impressed by the countenances of the Vulcanian monarchs. Everyone in the room looked bored stiff, and had forced focus on the judge. Satoru and Tomoyo however, showed focused and interest as they spoke with the judge. The young Princess Hikaru, mirrored her brother's attentiveness from her seat at Tomoyo's left, her ever-present red wolf lying at her feet. Tatra also noticed that Satoru's brothers, who sat to his right, whispered with each other, sometimes leaning over to speak with Satoru. Watching them brought her thoughts back to wondering why Satoru had summoned them. It was obviously something important because Masaru and Kakeru were present. Usually they were at their palaces ruling the regions they were in charge of. Plus they were in the Great Throne room where each monarch had their own throne, instead of the Capital Throne room, where there was only the two thrones of the King and Queen. She felt a little apprehensive as the judge bowed ending his audience, and left the room.

"Princess of Chizeta," called Satoru smiling at them as they moved to stand before him. "We have called you here to clear up a matter. It has come to our attention that Chizeta has made an alliance. Is this true?"

"Yes your majesty," said Tatra with a smile of relief.

'They are just curious about the alliance,' thought Tarta relived like her sister.

"Who is it that you have created this alliance with?" questioned Masaru.

"With the planet Cephiro your majesties," smiled Tatra.

Satoru's friendly and open faced, darkened suddenly at her answer. Masaru and Kakeru jumped to their feet with angry shouts, which were echoed by the people in the room.

Tomoyo looked to her husband with a worried glance, and the young princess's face paled and her knuckles turned white from her grip on her throne. Tomoyo moved to her side wrapping her arms around her, when the young woman started to cry. Satoru rose slowly from his throne to stand beside his brothers. Tatra looked worriedly at Tarta, and felt a chill run down her spine as Satoru spoke.

"This is indeed a surprise. Cephiro is not a planet we wish to be identified with. If you are indeed in alliance with them, then I am afraid Vulcana must sever its ties with Chizeta."

"I don't understand," sputtered Tarta, "What do your majesties hold against Cephiro? I believe you have not even visited there."

Satoru nodded his head solemnly, "That is true but they have all ready injured us. Either sever your ties with Cephiro, or cut yours with us."

XXXXXXXXXX

The royal family had left the room after that. She and Tarta had hurried home, after talking it over with their parents and the court, they made the sad journey to Cephiro.

"So what have you decided?" asked Clef.

"If Vulcana demands this termination, then we have no choice. Our alliance with them goes back for centuries. We will remain loyal to Vulcana," said Tarta.

"Please understand," begged Tatra, "To break our alliance with them, would be an insult that would lead to war. We will of course maintain our friendship with Cephiro, and give assistance when we can. However, we can not be your allies."

Eagle cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, breaking the silence that had settled on the room.

"I'm afraid I to have bad news to deliver."


	10. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth.

Chapter 10: Blood is Thicker Than Water

A/N: REALLY IMPORTANT BACKGROUND IN STORY: Ok, some one asked why Tatra and Tarta did not recognize Hikaru. Well I'm doing this based on the manga. I made sure each Knight is paired up with a planet that did not have direct contact with them. Also, the girls have not met the three foreign leaders since they restored Cephiro. I'm going to repost the first chapter to make it clearer. Add to this that the girls have lost some of their memories and tada!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm afraid I too have bad news to deliver," taking a deep breath he continued. "Not far from Autozam, is the planet called Squall. From the very beginning of Autozam's formation, we have been in a close alliance. They too have learned of our alliance, and have asked that we reconsider it."

"What is going on!" shouted Ferio angrily. "This planet is just as irrational as the other. It is stupid for them to ask for the termination of our alliances. If they joined the alliance could be even stronger!"

Eagle's eyes darkened as he pulled out his sword, in response to Ferio's words. Geo, who was sitting next to him, placed a restraining hand on Eagle's arm.

"Calm down Eagle," he whispered sharply. "Sit down. I'll explain more."

Eagle placed his sword back in its place, and sat down silently.

"Watch your words Prince Ferio. The alliance is not only strong because of how long it has lasted, but also because of blood. The King of Squall, Syaoran, is the brother of Autozam's King, Hawk Vision, Eagle's father. Squall's story is much like Vulcana's. Sixteen years ago, High King Syaoran and his wife Mitsuyo disappeared from Squall, with their only daughter. Their four sons, Syaoran, Touya, Masahito and Matsumoto (twins) stayed behind to rule over Squall. Everything was fine until twelve years into the royal family's absence. The people wanted the High King back; there were also rumors of foul play by the princes. About a year ago the possibility of civil war was becoming a reality. It was stopped however, with the return of the King, his wife, oldest daughter and a younger daughter, who had been born while they had been gone.

The Autozamian and Windarian families are very close. The Princess and Princesses are like brothers and sisters to Eagle. You will understand then why your words have offended him."

"Well at least they have only asked and not demanded," said Presea.

Eagle chuckled deeply at her. "They have no reason to demand. It is a given that we will keep our alliance with Squall. My father did not even think twice when the decision was presented to him." Ferio and Lantis began to argue their points again, but Eagle let Geo handle it, and let his mind remember the first time he had met his newest cousin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eagle sat with his father and mother, as they listened to audiences. Eagle tried to think of an excuse so he could excuse himself. The banging of the great hall doors interrupted his plotting, as a servant came running up to the dais.

"Your majesties," he gasped trying to catch his breath, "A communication is being held for you from Squall."

"Well, let's have it," ordered Hawk Vision. The servant laid a circular devise on the floor before the King. Immediately a hologram of Prince Syaoran appeared.

"Greetings High Prince. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Hawk Vision with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine Uncle, for I bring wonderful news. My father, the High King Syaoran has returned. And he has brought with him, not only the rest of the family, but also a new sister!" said Syaoran smiling broadly.

"What wonderful news, your people must be happy as well. When did they arrive? Is it too soon for us to visit my older brother?" asked Hawk Vision eagerly.

Syaoran laughed at his Uncle's barge of questions. "They arrived yesterday. I would have contacted you sooner, but their arrival was accompanied by danger. My youngest sister was deathly ill, and would have died had she stayed where they had been. She is out of danger now but she is still very weak. However, father wishes you to come immediately he is anxious to see you and Aunt Minako and Eagle."

"That settles it!" laughed Hawk Vision slapping his knee, "We will leave today, and arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"Till then Uncle," said Syaoran as the hologram disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

In three hours they were on a ship headed for Squall. When they arrived King Syaoran and Prince Syaoran met them. Eagle smiled as his father embraced his brother, and laughed loudly. After greetings were exchanged, the High Prince led them to his new sister's room. Her room was full of light and the gentle breeze that seemed to be ever present around the royal family, played with the gauzy curtains of the princess's bed.

When they entered the room Eagle spotted his Aunt Minako, as she rose from her place beside the bed, and after he greeted her, Minako pulled him towards the bed. "Come, met your cousin," she smiled.

"No, if she is sleeping I don't want to disturb her," said Eagle pulling away slightly.

"Oh no, no, no. She made me promise to wake her as soon as you arrived," said Minako, pulling one of the gauzy curtains back, to reveal Eagle's youngest cousin. He noticed that her skin was pale but not in a healthy way. Minako gently shook her daughter, and Eagle found a pair of emerald green looking up at him.

"Fuu, this is your cousin," she said helping her daughter into a sitting position. "Eagle Vision, this is your cousin Fuu. You may take my seat." Eagle nodded and his aunt walked away to where the other adults were sitting and having tea.

"Hello Eagle," smiled Fuu.

"It is good to have you here cousin," said Eagle as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Taking the chair next to the bed, he and Fuu talked about Squall, and about Autozam.

"What is this?" asked Eagle raising Fuu's left hand where a gold ring encircled her ring finger. "Have you been promised to someone already?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," smiled Fuu, "When I arrived, it appeared on my hand. I guessed it was just jewelry from Squall. And what about you?" she asked pointing to the silver chain around his neck. "Is that not a engagement ring hanging around your neck?"

Eagle looked down at the ring that had slipped out from beneath his shirt. "I…well…It is a engagement ring but, my promised was taken from me. I do not know if I will see her again," he said with a sad smile.

Fuu apologized for bring up the sad topic, but Eagle assured her that he would rather remember his missing love, than not speak of her at all. Fuu than turned the conversation back to Autozam. In the middle of his explanation of how his planet was fixing the problem of its deteriorating atmosphere, the door was opened and the rest of the royal children came in. First they greeted their parents and uncle and aunt, then, they came over to the bed. Kuu hugged him and sat next to Fuu on her bed, as the brothers tackled him to the ground. The girls giggled as they continued to rough house, and made room when the boys tired, and started to via for a spot on the bed. To insure his spot, Eagle wedged himself between Kuu and Fuu. Laying an arm around each girl, knowing the boys would not try and pull him from them. The twins claimed what was left of the bed, and Touya sat at the end. Syaoran picked up the overturned chair Eagle had been sitting in before, and sank down on it. They laughed and talked lively until Touya, who had gone to speak with his father returned. The group quitted down when they saw that his jovial smile and vanished from his face.

"What is wrong?" asked Fuu reaching a hand out to Touya.

"Autozam has made an alliance with the planet of Cephiro."

"What?" whispered Fuu fearfully, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Fuu darling," cried Minako immediately appearing at her daughters side.

"Lunch is ready everyone. Let's not keep it waiting," said King Syaoran motioning for the others to leave. "Fuu is tired, let us give her some quite to sleep." He went over to the bed and kissed his daughter's forehead, as everyone else headed out.

"Windom," called Minako. A large green hawk appeared and settled it's self on a perch next to Fuu's bed.

"That is Fuu's body guard," said Kuu taking Eagle's arm and leading him out. "Very loyal and protective of her." Eagle only nodded wondering what had upset his younger cousin so much.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eagle smirked slightly. The rest of the trip had been fine, and when they were leaving King Syaoran, asked them to reconsider the newly made alliance. If the alliance was kept, then Autozam would lose Squall as allies. It had taken his father scarcely a minute to decided. And here Eagle was now.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Geo finished his explanation for separating with Cephiro, Aska stood up on her chair so everyone could see her

"I fear that my news is no better than what you have already heard" she said nervously.

"Let me guess," said Clef tiredly, "Our alliance has been discovered and you've been asked to take it back."

"If only that were so," said Oiang Ang rising to stand next to Aska. "Our neighboring planet is called Atlantis. Atlantis has not asked anything of us about the alliance."

"Wait," said Ferio curiously, "I thought you said you were bringing bad news? This sounds like good news."

Oiang Ang held out his old hand, stopping Ferio's speech. "You have not heard all I have to say. Atlantis sees this alliance as an act of aggression towards them. They see it as you taking Fahren from them, and they have no hesitation of fighting to keep their alliance with us."

"What?" asked Ferio dejectedly laying his head on the table. 'This can not be happening,' he thought wearily. After a few minutes of silence Oiang Ang spoke again.

"The decision is yours Cephiro."

"Our decision?" asked Lantis.

"It looks like we have no choice though," said Lafarga, "Go to war, or break the alliance, right?"


	11. Threat of War

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.

Chapter 11: Threat of War

XXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like we have no choice though," said Lafarga, "Go to war, or break the alliance, right?"

"Yes, if you decide to keep the alliance, you must face Atlantis in battle," said Oiang Ang. "You should also know if you decide to keep our alliance, we can not aid you in the battle since it is over us."

As everyone talked over the details of the situation, Aska hoped Cephiro would not keep the alliance. Not that she had anything against Cephiro rather, she worried for their safety. She remembered her first meeting with Atlantis and knew they were a force to recon with.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aska looked out her window searching the blue planet for the great capital. Not seeing it right away she turned and pouted at Oiang Ang. "Where is the city!" she cried.

Oiang Ang shook his head with a sigh, "Lady Aska, if you would study your history, you would know that the capital city is under water, as are the majority of the cities. Only a few of the villages are on land.

"Underwater? Are they mere people?" she asked moving away from her spot.

"No Aska, they can breath under water but they are not mere people. Their castle, Corazon del Mar, is uniquely built. One part was built so visitors could stay, constructed out of glass domes, stone and crystal walls. In some places a magical barrier keeps the water from coming into the rest of the castle, which goes into the Atlantican part of the castle. For them, water is like what air is to us, so they do not bother to try and keep it out. All the gardens are underwater as well."

"But what if I want to visit that part?" asked Aska.

"They will give you a pendant, that will allow you to breath under water," said Oiang Ang.

Aska nodded and grew quite.

"Lady Aska?"

"Will they like me? It is my first visit and well…I'm a little nervous," she whispered.

"Lady Aska, I would not have set out on this visit if I was not fully confident in you. I am very proud of you," the faithful regent reassured her. Aska smiled up at him for his words, as her ship began to descend to the blue planet.

"Sang Yung," called Aska turning to her aid, "The gift for the new princess is safely packed?"

"Yes Lady Aska," said Sang Yung with a bow.

"Please go get it and, have everyone get ready. We missed the coronation of King Yuu, Queen Nadesico and the new princess, I will not have us arriving empty handed."

"Yes my Lady," said Sang Yung as he left to gather the gifts. The second captain of her ship appeared to tell her that they would be docking in fifteen minutes.

'Well, here we go,' thought Aska.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Lady Aska to Atlantis." Aska curtsied deeply to King Yuu, who stood on a dais, which held the eleven thrones of the royal family.

"I must ask for your forgiveness for sending representatives to your coronation, instead of coming myself. I'm afraid we had some very difficult problems on our planet that demanded our complete attention. Fahren has deeply missed your majesties these past sixteen years. We did fear for Atlantis but now we rejoice with the rest of the planet at your return. Again, please forgive our delay in coming to greet you, and as a sign of your acceptance, please receive these gifts." Aska motioned to the three servants that stood behind her, to step forward. The first servant bowed before King Yuu, extending the gift in her arms to him.

"This bridle, and the horse which it belongs to are for you, High King," said Aska; King Yuu examined the bridle of rich leather, silver pieces, and blue diamonds

"This," said Aska motioning to the second servant, who bowed before the Queen, "ivory broach and diamond bracelet were specifically picked out for you, High Queen Nadesico. And this," the last servant bowed to the youngest princess, "Silver tiara is for you, Princess Umi." Aska bowed and waited nervously for their reply.

"Young Empress," King Yuu raised his hand as she started to protest, "It will not be long before you are Empress, Lady Aska, and I feel it is appropriate to start calling you by your rightful title."

Aska bowed her head; her own court had been discussing that very point as well.

"We willingly accept your apologies, and gratefully accept your gifts," he said with a smile. "Before we dismiss for lunch, there are a few more audiences still to be heard. If you wish to, you can sit with the other princess, while we finish?"

"I would be honored High King," said Aska with a smile. Prince Tenchi, who sat by the youngest of the princess, rose immediately and offered his throne to Aska, who was helped up the dais by Yukito.

"Thank you for the tiara," whispered the Princess Umi, giving Aska a gentle smile.

"Your welcome," whispered Aska before both girls turned their attention back to the audiences. After a few minutes into the audiences, Aska let her eyes wander the throne room. This throne room, if she remembered correctly was called, The Nation Throne room, due to the fact that the dais was large enough to hold all eleven thrones for the ruling family. A huge glass dome was the ceiling of the room, and from time to time she could see schools of fish, and pods of dolphins and whales. Her eyes scanned over the court and saw why Atlantis was known as the Planet of Warriors.

The guards that were posted around the room, proudly held their curved swords in their hands showing off the decorative blades. King Yuu and his seven sons wore black pants, with black Qipao style jackets, with gold patterns on the collars and sleeves. King Yuu's rapier hung at his waist, the silver hilt flashing when light hit it. The princes had either two kodachis, or a pair of rapiers hanging at their waist, or strapped to their back in simple but beautiful sheaths. The members of the court were equally impressive. The men wore shirts and pants of various shades of blues, blacks and whites. Each shirt was embroidered on the front with the family seal the man belonged to. Every man wore some type of sword at his hip, or dagger.

The women wore long gowns in different colors of the sea, some with long sleeves that touched the floor, and some with no sleeves, caped sleeves, and spaghetti strapped or halter toped. All the women wore shawls around their shoulders, or tied as a sash around their waists. From just looking at them, it appeared that the women were unarmed, which confused Aska who knew that all the women of Atlantis were just as armed as the men. Leaning towards the young princess beside her, Aska tapped her arm.

"Princess, why do the men appear to be the only ones armed? I was told that the women of Atlantis were as equally as armed as the men."

"Please call me Umi," whispered the young princess back, "You are correct Lady Aska. The women of Atlantis are armed, but don't like to be feared by strangers. Our men do a good enough job of that," smiled Umi. "All the women either hid their daggers in the folds of their gowns or, they wear them in their hair. The royal women wear these." Umi lifted her left hand, on the back of her hand, a blue intricate design was tattooed, it glowed a moment but then died down.

"What is it?" asked Aska.

"The tattoo is a spell that stores my rapier." At that moment the audience King Yuu had been listening to, had come to an end, and Nadesico rose from her throne.

"Husband, with your permission, may the women and I be dismissed?" she asked softly, realizing that the younger women were getting a little restless.

"The ladies and the Princess may, but I will ask if you will stay behind," said King Yuu.

"Of course," said Nadesico making a motion with her hand, before she sat down again. Several women filtered out, but a few stayed behind.

"Come on," urged Umi taking Aska's hand, "I'll show you around until lunch."

Aska nodded and after dismissing Oiang Ang and Sang Yung, went off with the Princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aska stayed at Atlantis for a month and became very good friends with the Princess Umi. She had learned that not all the princes lived in the palace. Two days after her arrival, the princes had to return to the domains they were in charge off. Only Yukito remained behind, since he was the High Prince and was heir to his father's throne. Umi told her that the presence of all the ruling demi kings, as well as the High king and queen, and the princess to meet her, was a sign of respect to Aska. Umi had taken Aska all over Corozon del Mar, even into the outside of the castle. Aska had been nervous at first but Umi assured her that the lotus pendant, would not only allow her to breath freely, but also move freely.

The two had gotten along really well, even though they both had hot tempers. The only time there had been an uncomfortable moment, was when Aska asked Umi about a ring she wore.

It was a solid silver band, with a pattern that looked Autozamian, engraved on it. It looked too masculine for her, and too big because she had another ring in front of it to keep it from slipping off. The smile on Umi's face had fallen when she asked who had given it to her. For a few moments Umi had said nothing.

"I can't remember clearly who gave it to me. It has always been with me. I only know someone I loved gave it to me, and now he is dead. Taken along with my guardian." The two had parted in silence, Aska knowing Umi needed sometime alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

On her last day, Aska found herself being called before the monarchs again. She was a little nervous because, when she entered she saw that the entire royal family was assembled again. Aska chided herself for feeling that way. They were just following the proper protocol of seeing her off. Her nervousness returned however, when King Yuu spoke.

"Lady, I mean Empress Aska, I'm sure you are wondering why all the monarchs have been assembled again. A serious matter has come to our attention, and the presence of the other rulers is needed." King Yuu leaned forward slightly in his throne and locked eyes with Aska. "I will first ask that, all of you," here he looked pointedly at his sons for a moment, "would keep comments, tempers and out burst of any kind in check." The princes bowed their heads to their father. "We have heard that Fahren has recently formed an alliance. Please tell us Young Empress, have you entered into an alliance with Cephiro?"

"Yes, your majesties we have," answered Aska shifting slightly under King Yuu's stare. King Yuu nodded and sat back in his throne shutting his eyes. Aska looked to the princes and noticed a strange fire burning in their eyes. The princesses sat stiffly in their thrones, and the court was eerily silent. Aska looked worriedly to King Yuu and could feel the pin prick of tears behind her eyes, as fear and frustration started to overwhelm her. Queen Nadesico hurriedly went to her and wrapped her arms around Aska in a reassuring hug.

"So, finally someone has decided to defy us by taking our only ally," said Yukito breaking the silence. "They are very brave…or rather, very foolish."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aska sighed and watched as the others continued talking. King Yuu had asked her to deliver the choice of ending the alliance or battle, to Cephiro. Aska had tried to explain that Cephiro had not made the alliance as an act of defiance but the Atlantican court would not hear it. Once Aska had returned to Fahren, she had her ship prepared for the immediate departure to Cephiro.

"What do we do now?" asked Lantis, "On the one side we have two planets threatening to end their alliance with Chizeta and Autozam. On the other hand we have a planet threatening war."

"I know!" cried Tatra suddenly with a smile. "I believe the cause of our allies anger, is a false or misinterpreted reports they have received about Cephiro. The rulers of these planets have never met anyone of Cephiro, or seen it themselves. And with the high families just returning, they have probably only heard of Cephiro falling apart, because of the pillar. I suggest that Prince Ferio, Master Mage Clef, and anyone else you think, should travel to Squall, Atlantis and Vulcana. Speak with each of the rulers, and explain the situation."

"Excellent idea Tatra!" said Presea smiling broadly.

"I think so too," said Ferio, "Begin the preparations to leave immediately."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait.


	12. Confronting Fire

Love Across Time: Hidden Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.

Chapter 12:

XXXXXXXXXX

"Begin the preparations to leave immediately," said Ferio. "Besides Master Mage Clef, I would also like to have Lantis, Lafarga, Caldina and Presea to come with us as well. Also, I want to ask that Eagle Vision, Tatra and Tarta and Lady Aska come with us as well, for introductions?"

"Of course," agreed the rulers in unison.

"It will definitely be a benefit to have us their to make the proper introductions," said Eagle.

XXXXXXXXXX

The party left the following evening on one large Cephiroian ship. Sang Yung, and Oiang Ang, returned to Fahren on their ship to watch after it, while Aska was away. Oiang Ang insisted that one ninja remain behind as a bodyguard, as well as two ladies-in-waiting.

Tatra and Tarta also sent their ship home, and Zazu and Geo took their ship back to Autozam.

"So, what is our first stop?" asked Eagle as he stretched out on a sofa, in the lounge area where everyone had gathered.

"Our first stop will be Vulcana," said Ferio.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesties!" Satoru and Tomoyo stopped walking, and turned to the servant who had called out to them. Satoru recognized him, as the personal servant of the head of his palace guard.

"What is it Chan?" he asked calmly.

"Sire, an unknown ship is nearing the palace."

"Is it friendly?" asked Tomoyo wrapping her arms around one of Satoru's arms.

"We have not made that determination. There has been no communication."

"All right," said Satoru placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Where is Captain Lee?"

"He is waiting in the throne room."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lee!" shouted Satoru as he and Tomoyo entered the throne room, and sat down on their thrones.

"Yes, your majesties!" said the head of the royal guard.

"Let the ship dock, and let those who are on it, be brought before me, under heavy guard," Satoru ordered while taking off his ruby pendant and holding it out in front of him.

"You are summoning the others?" asked Tomoyo worriedly, as the pendent began to glow.

"Yes, I'm not sure what is going to happen, and it would be better if they were all here." The pendent floated up into the air as Satoru began to speak, "Rulers of Vulcana, come before me!" Four balls of red lightening appeared and exploded to reveal Masaru, Kakeru, Hikaru, and Rayearth. Masaru and Kakeru held their glowing pendants in their hands, and Hikaru had her arms around Rayearth's neck.

"We need to see if we can get you a new pendant," said Kakeru, "It takes a lot out of Rayearth to transport the both of you."

"I know," said Hikaru patting Rayearth's head. "I still don't understand why mine was missing when Satoru first opened the way here from Tokyo."

"Hikaru, I thought you were going to visit me before Kakeru," said Masaru crossing his arms across his chest.

"No I didn't," began Hikaru.

"This is all very interesting but, we have a more important and immediate problem," said Satoru putting his pendant back on.

"What's going on Satoru?" asked Masaru taking his seat bedside his brother, as did Kakeru.

"An unknown ship has just docked at the palace. We do not know if they are friendly or not. No contact has come from the ship, so I'm having them treated as hostile. As I speak Captain Lee is coming with those who were on the ship. Hikaru. Please stop playing with that medallion of yours, and take your place beside Tomoyo. Rayearth guard your charge with a sharp eye." With that, the fire family looked towards the prisoners their guards brought in.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean the communications out!" shrieked Tarta.

"Just what I said," growled Lantis irritably, "the communicator is malfunctioning. It can be fixed easily once we dock."

"You must understand," said Tatra calmly, "Vulcana is very cautious of strangers. Do not be surprised if they are angry because, we did not communicate with them before docking."

"We've docked," said Clef entering the room. "Tatra and Tarta, please go in front of us, so you can explain what has happened."

"Of course," smiled Tatra.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the group disembarked, a surprised Captain Lee immediately met Tatra and Tarta. "Your Highnesses," he said with a bow, and signaling his men to surround the rest of the group, "We were not expecting you."

"The communicator broke down," said Tarta looking worriedly at the guards who were pointing their spears at the rest of the group.

"Captain, our companions are friends. They wish to see King Satoru," said Tatra "I can vouch for each of them, surely we do not need the armed escort."

"They will meet the entire royal family," said Captain Lee, "His majesty has summoned both Masaru and Kakeru from their kingdoms and the young Princess who was visiting King Kakeru with her guardian. Satoru has ordered that whoever was on the ship be brought to him under strict guard, and I will follow my King's orders. Follow me," he said leading them to the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the group entered the throne room, couldn't help but stare in awe. It was a large rectangular room, of marble floors and pillars. Glowing red roses decorated the pillars, and gold designs were inlaid in the marble. Lords and Ladies stood or sat in groups around the room in beautiful and rich attire. What caught everyone's attention and held it however, was the dais that stood at the end of the room. The dais was at the top of a raised set of six steps, and five thrones were set on top of it, in a row.

To the far left sat two young men, one with dark brown hair and the other a lighter brown. Both wore black slacks, and a red shirt was worn under a black leather breastplate also trimmed in gold, with the fire symbol in the middle of it. Crows of gold sat on their heads and broadswords were balanced on one knee.

In the center sat the King and Queen. The King wore black pants like the others, but wore a high collared, white jacket. The collar and cuffs of the jacket were maroon, with a gold leaf design stitched on them. His hair was a dark auburn color, and his eyes almost looked black, and his right hand held the hilt of his sword that was leaning against the arm of his throne. Beside him the Queen wore a red halter-top dress and a red rose behind her ear. A sheer shawl of gold hung around her arms, and highlighted the maroon streaks in her black hair. A delicate crown of gold sat on her head.

Lantis noticed that the monarchs wore the ruby pendent that Rayearth had given to him. The fact that he was wearing the pendant, and in plain view, was forgotten as his eyes fell on the young women beside the Queen. Lantis was not the only one who stared at her in disbelief.

A mature version of Hikaru sat before them, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, with a cluster of red roses fixed in her hair. She wore a ruby red peasants dress trimmed in gold that had slits to her thighs. To keep the dress modest she wore black leggings underneath that stopped just above her knees. The style suggested that she was an active person. Gold armbands encircled her upper arms, a mirror medallion hung around her neck, and a similar crown to the Queens sat on her head. Her ruby eyes looked curiously at the group, and rested momentarily on Lantis before she focused on the Princesses of Chizeta.

"Tatra! Tarta!" she cried happily, "We did not realize you had come." Hikaru stood from her place and began to descend the stairs smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikaru," whispered Lantis moving quickly past the guards, towards her. With no other thought than holding her again, Lantis pulled her into his arms. His expectations of her returning the embrace, or laughs of happiness, were immediately shattered. With a terrified cry, Hikaru shoved Lantis away from her. Before he could say anything, the situation turned bad. With a fierce growl, the great red wolf, jumped up from his place beside Hikaru. Like lightening he jumped between the two of them, barring his teeth. In a quick flash of light, the wolf transformed into a man all in black, wearing a ninja's mask. The fire symbol was on the front of his shirt, and he pointed a dangerous looking sword at Lantis threateningly.

"What is the meaning of this!" came the High King's outraged voice.

"What are you doing?" whispered Tatra quickly pulling Lantis back from the Princess.

"It's Hikaru!" said Lantis pulling his arm free from her grip. "She was the Magic Knight of fire. I must go to her, I must speak with her!"

"I don't know much about the other Magic Knights. I only ever really met Umi. That, however, is not important now. You must apologies to their majesties for your behavior. They obviously do not understand your actions, and quite frankly, I think you may be mistaken. Look, the Princess doesn't seem to know who you are."

Everyone looked towards Hikaru and saw what Tatra said was true. Hikaru was hiding completely behind Rayearth, and they could hear her taking in shaky breaths. The two younger kings had gone to her side, and the King and Queen had jumped to their feet. The deadly points of the guard's swords where leveled at the group, and shouts of outraged rose from the court and guards. Thinking quickly, Lantis bowed on one knee before the monarchs.

"Forgive my forwardness majesties. For a moment I thought I knew this young women."

"You will address the Princess by her proper title," snapped Masaru.

"Step back with your group, Sir Knight," said the King motioning to the other monarchs to return to their seats. "Rayearth, return her highness to her seat."

Slowly, Rayearth backed up the stairs, gently pushing Hikaru with him. Once back in her seat, Rayearth turned back into a wolf, and laid in front of her throne.

"I will accept your apology," said Satoru, "I can understand mistaken identity. We have not been properly introduced. I am High King Satoru, and beside me is my wife, the High Queen Tomoyo. To my right are my brothers, Masaru," Masaru's brown eyes glared at the group, "and Kakeru. They are demi-Kings under me." Kakeru nodded his head as he gave the evil eye to Lantis, again.

"And beside the High Queen, is the Princess Hikaru, my sister and her guardian, Rayearth."

Tatra stepped forward, "I speak for all of us when I say, that we are honored to be here. Now I would like to introduce our guests to you. First this is Prince Ferio, the current ruler of Cephiro. Beside him are Master Mage Clef, Presea the Master Smith, and Caldina an illusionist and dancer. Lafarga is next to her and is the head of the royal guard, and Lantis is beside him. He is a master swordsman; they all come from the planet Cephiro. The young woman beside Tatra is Lady Aska of Fahren, and behind her is Eagle Vision of Autozam."

"Cephiro," whispered Hikaru, "Cephiro…Cephiro…No!" she cried out burying her face in her hands.

"Hikaru!" cried Tomoyo jumping up and kneeling in front of Hikaru. "Hikaru? Hikaru?" she asked gently placing her hands on her shoulders. "Satoru!" she begged, as Masaru and Kakeru came running to their sister's side. Suddenly standing up both of the demi-Kings held out their hands and balls of fire formed in them.

"What have you done?" demanded Kakeru, as the fire in his hand intensified.

"Rayearth, take your charge to her room," ordered Satoru. "Masaru, Kakeru, sit down. Tomoyo please go with Rayearth." The Queen looked at him searchingly for a moment.

"Vulcana will be just," he reassured her. She spoke quietly with the three kings, before she followed Rayearth, who had changed back into his human form, and had Hikaru in his arms.

"Autozam, Fahren and Chizeta, you are all welcomed by our court. Cephiro, you on the other hand are a different matter all together," said Satoru leaning back in his throne.

"If I may ask your majesties," said Ferio stepping forward. "From what I've heard, you have never seen or been to Cephiro. I must ask, on behalf of my people, what do you hold against Cephiro?"

"What you say is true," said Satoru calmly, "Vulcana has never had any contact with Cephiro."

"But we have seen what it does. And look at what has happened today!" cut in Masaru.

"What?" asked Ferio.

"Are you blind," snapped Kakeru. "Did you not see what just happened? For the five times the name of Cephiro has been spoken, my sister has wept. Not just for an hour or so, but for three days and then silent for a week. You ask what we could have against you? The pain in her eyes is enough reason for me!" Kakeru ended with a shout.

"Peace brother," ordered Satoru. "Prince, our sister has only painful memories of your planet. A planet she has saved twice, but has no fond memories of. But as I said, Vulcana will be fair. In a years time we will come to Cephiro, to see what your planet is like, if it is indeed a place that is not a threat. For now though, we will escort your group back to your ship. Your continued presence, at this time is not welcomed by myself, or Princess Hikaru." Without waiting for a response, Satoru rose from his throne and led them back through the palace.

Lantis trailed behind the rest of the group, as Ferio and Satoru spoke over arrangements, with Kakeru and Masaru following silently behind.

"Please follow me Sir," Lantis stopped and looked in surprise, at the servant girl who stood in his path.

"Excuse me?"

"My lady, the High Queen Tomoyo wishes to speak with you. Please, follow me."

Lantis followed the servant, until they reached an open-air hallway, which ran between two beautiful gardens. The hallway was empty, and Lantis was about to ask the servant where the queen was, when in a shower of red roses, she appeared before him.

"Sir Lantis," she said bowing her head slightly.

"Your highness. You wanted to see me?" he asked while bowing to her.

"Yes, I did. Rochelle, you may go. I will lead him back to his group." The servant bowed and went on her way. "I have asked to speak with you on an important matter. This pendant," she stated reaching out and holding the pendent around his neck in her hand. "Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?"

"From the Rune god Rayearth," Lantis answered.

"This pendant is the royal crest of Vulcana. Only the royal family is allowed to have them." Tomoyo glared at Lantis a moment, "This was not Rayearth's to give." Wrapping her fingers around the pendant, she gave a sharp jerk, ripping it from around his neck. "I will led you to the ship now" she said turning her back to him.

"Stop!" ordered Lantis pulling out his sword.

She turned back to him her face expressionless, "Is there a problem Sir?"

"Give back the pendant. Hikaru gave it to Rayearth, to entrust to me."

"The mirror medallion is yours, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo.

Lantis lowered his sword, "Yes. Yes, I gave it to her." She smiled as she moved to stand in front of him again.

"So, you are the one, our Hikaru has faithfully loved. I'm afraid however; I cannot return the pendant. Before you protest, let me explain. Hikaru has no memory of Cephiro except for ones that she fought and suffered. This pendant can help her recover her full memories."

Lantis nodded, "Take it then."

"Thank you Sir. I will give this to you instead." Tomoyo then dropped into his open hand a necklace. It was a small ruby flanked by two diamonds on a thin gold chain. "This is her favorite necklace."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Lantis slipping the necklace around his neck.

"Your," Tomoyo stopped speaking suddenly, and moved her head to the side, as if hearing something.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo was starting to respond to Lantis, when her husbands voice filled her head.

'Tomoyo? Where are you? Is Hikaru safe? Your all right, right?' Tomoyo laughed gently.

'Everything is fine. Rayearth is guarding Hikaru, along with three other guards.'

'Tomo, the magic swordsman, Lantis is not here. Is he with you?' demanded Satoru.

'He is, and I have gotten the pendant back.'

'Very well, I will come and get him than.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your absence has been discovered, Sir," said Tomoyo.

Lantis was about to speak when, in a flash of red lighting Satoru appeared.

"I leave you in the capable hands of my husband. Till we meet again, Farwell."

"Tomoyo," called Satoru as she turned away.

Tomoyo turned slightly and showed the pendant.

Satoru nodded and lead Lantis to the others. "It is a good thing my wife got the pendant from you. Kakeru and Masaru wanted to attack you for it. Tomoyo convinced them to let her get it."

Lantis said nothing but nodded. Once reaching the ship, Satoru bowed to the group.

"Till we meet again in a year."

"Till then," said Ferio bowing deeply.

"We will see you soon," called Tarta as she boarded the ship.

"Tell your parents the decision we asked for, if for the moment on hold," said Satoru to Tatra before she boarded.

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Tatra bowing low to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I think our first stop went, rather well," said Presea as the group sat down in the lounge.

"I agree," said Ferio in obvious relief.

"The next stop is Squall," said Eagle with a smile. "I've already contacted King Syaoran, to tell him of our arrival. However, I did leave out the part about you being from Cephiro. I thought you should at least get a chance to get through the front door."

"Thanks," laughed Ferio as he stretched out on one of the sofas.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope you enjoyed it though.


	13. Confronting Winds

Love Across Time: Hidden Reality

Chapter 13: Confronting Winds

XXXXXXXXX

"Husband, what is the matter?" asked Queen Minako walking up to her husband who was watching the sunset from one of the large palace windows. His eyes were distant and unfocused. "Syaoran?" she asked touching his arm.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Syaoran turning to his wife.

"You seem worried? The only thing coming up is Eagle's visit. Is there something you haven't told me?" asked Minako. Just then laughter drifted down the hall, causing both to look up, to see their daughters walking arm in arm. Both were excited because three of their brothers would be arriving that evening from their kingdoms, and joining them for dinner.

"Minako," Syaoran took both of her hands in his, " it is nothing certain, just a feeling. Eagle told me he is bringing some friends with him, he didn't say who but…"

"Cephiro," said Minako unknowingly tightening her hold in her husbands' hands.

Syaoran nodded and pulled her arm through his. "Like I said there is nothing certain but, it does make sense. We haven't heard anything from them in way of negotiations. They probably want to speak to us face to face. They should have a chance, don't you agree?" asked Syaoran as servants opened the dinning hall doors.

Minako looked to where her youngest daughter sat, talking happily with Kuu. "We must be fair," she said quietly, "but just one chance."

XXXXXXXXX

"We arrived earlier than I thought," said Lafarga as the group walked down the ramp of the ship.

"Uncle Syaoran and Aunt Minako will not mind," said Eagle. The ship dock was carved out of the side of a flat-topped mountain, with stairs leading to the huge palace that sat on top.

"Squall looks so much like Cephiro," said Aska as the group looked out over the valley before them.

"Hmmm, I think there are more hills here, and the forests look thicker," said Tarta looking around.

"It is very beautiful," said Tatra looking over the valley that was now bathed in silver moonlight.

"You should see it during the day," said Eagle smiling proudly.

"Might not want to listen to Eagle, he is bias after all."

Everyone looked up to see a tall, blonde haired gentleman walking towards the group. He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt and white pants, which were tucked into a pair of dark brown boots. A wide brown leather belt circled his waist, with a large curved dagger hanging on one side. On his forehead was a wind symbol, which Eagle had told them, was the mark of royalty.

"Syaoran!" laughed Eagle walking over to his cousin and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"We are earlier than expected," Eagle started to explain, but Syaoran shook his head to stop him.

"You should know by now that, that doesn't matter. Come on, dinner is just being served I believe. Mother and father will want you to join us. Your friends of course are welcome to join as well," said Syaoran turning to lead the way.

The walk from the ship dock to the palace was a lively one. Eagle and the Prince talked loudly and excitedly about activities they wanted to do, and through their talking the group learned that Syaoran was the oldest of the Princes of Squall. The group had just entered the palace, when suddenly a coughing spasm shook Syaoran's body violently.

A guard moved to the Princes' side, but he held up one hand ordering him to remain at his post, while the other griped Eagle's arm for support.

"What's the matter?" asked Eagle once the spasm stopped.

"It's nothing. Just a bad cold."

"Are you sure?"

"Eagle, I think I would know if it was a cold or not. I'm alright," Syaoran reassured Eagle, while straightening up. Syaoran knew Eagle would feel unnecessary guilt over what had happened and so decided not to tell him that his sickness was the same as his had been.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop! You're starting to sound like the girls," " said Syaoran irritably as he continued to led the way.

XXXXXXXXX

When they had entered the dinning hall, its beauty awed Caldina and Presea. A long table sat in the middle of the room covered in a snow-white tablecloth that had silver green Celtic knot pattern running around the bottom. At the end of the table was a dais, which formed the top of the two table's T shape. It also had a snow-white tablecloth, but its Celtic knot pattern was gold. High vaulted ceilings, white stone pillars, and a polished marble floor added to the grandeur of the room.

At the first table, Lords and Ladies sat with their families, with sets of gold tableware and emerald studded goblets before them. The ladies wore beautiful gowns of various shades of white, green's and yellow's. The men wore slacks of white, black or brown, with black or green shirts that were either long sleeved, or short sleeved. Embroidered on the upper arm of each man's sleeve were the crests of his family.

What held the group's attention however, were the monarchs on the dais. The King sat in the middle of the table and he looked like an older version of Syaoran, except he had a full goatee. He wore no crown but a wind symbol glowed softly in the middle of his forehead. To his left sat the Queen, her long brown hair was plaited into a lose braid with golden ribbons woven into it. Like her husband, she had no crown but the same softly glowing symbol in the middle of her forehead. She wore a white dress, with bell sleeves, with dark green embroidery around the scoop neck and sleeve ends. Presea guessed that the same designed was around the bottom of the dress as well. Beside her were eight more seats and directly next to her sat two young women. The two ladies rose to their feet as the group moved closer but the King and Queen remained seated.

The taller of the two girls had long brown hair that hung loosely around her. She wore a dark green empire waist gown, and gold bracelets adorned her arms. Upon their entry she had pulled on a heavy leather glove, whose purpose everyone realized, when a falcon appeared and with a cry landed on her outstretched hand.

When the group looked at the younger woman, the feelings of surprise they had felt when they saw Hikaru, were repeated as the looked on a grown up Fuu. She had grown a bit taller, her blonde hair reached just past her shoulders, and she no longer wore glass in front of her emerald green eyes. Her dress was similar to taller girls; except her dress was white, with a wide ribbon of pale green running under her bust. Perched on two of her fingers was a small green bird with golden eyes that watched them with a steady gaze. Unlike the other women at the dais, she did not have a glowing symbol on her forehead.

"Syaoran!" both girls cried as they came running down from the dais. Their birds had immediately left their hands, but followed their mistress, hovering close overhead.

XXXXXXXXX

Fuu and Kuu were surprised to see their brother walking into the dinning hall. Both shouted out his name in concern, as they ran to him.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Kuu stated firmly, as Fuu stood up on her tiptoes and placed a pale hand on her brother's forehead.

"I'm fine," snapped Syaoran at Kuu. His tone surprised Fuu, causing her to jerk her hand away. "I'm sorry Little Phoenix," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I guess I'm still a little tired. You too sis." Syaoran added wrapping his other arm around Kuu. Both girls nodded their acceptance.

"We were just worried about you" smiled Kuu.

"I know. Enough about me, didn't you see who I have brought with me?" he said turning to the group behind him. Big smiles crossed the girl's faces as they saw their favorite cousin. Both gave a quick curtsey to their brother before, throwing their arms around Eagle. Eagle laughed and hugged them back. He was just about to make introductions when the King interrupted him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Eagle, come have something to eat. You and your friends shall eat at our table."

"Thank you Uncle," said Eagle as he and the others made their way to the dais.

"As you may have already figured out," said King Houoji as the group reached the dais, "I am King Syaoran Houoji. This is my wife, the High Queen Minako Houoji. The young gentleman who came in with you is our first born, the High Prince Syaoran. And these two young woman," motioned the King to his two daughters as they took their seats again, "are the princesses Kuu my oldest and Fuu, my youngest."

"Welcome guests," said Minako, "Please have a seat." Servants than appeared showing everyone to their seats, Eagle was seated beside Fuu and the respective rulers sat beside him. Everyone else was seated next to the High King.

Everyone started to eat, and light conversation was circling the table, when the large dinning hall doors opened. Three, young men strode into the room, with the same glowing symbols on their foreheads that the other royals had. Two of the young men looked exactly alike, with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. They appeared to have just come from a hunt, since a quivers and bows were strapped to their backs. They wore dark brown boots, dark brown pants, leather arm guards, gloves and reddish brown tunics with gold and black embroidery along the edge that signified their royalty. The third man looked drastically different from them. He had the same athletic build as the other two and the symbol but, his hair was black with subtle emerald streaks and his eyes were a dark emerald green. He wore black pants and boots, and a dark green Chinese style jacket with buttons and trimming in gold and a golden phoenix embroidered on the back.

After greeting the High King and hugging the High Queen, the men went over to the Princess. The twins greeted the girls first, pulling them into tight bear hugs. The dark haired man greeted Kuu first, but then pulled Fuu off to an open balcony. Ferio watched them closely as jealousy rose up inside him.

'He can't be her brother,' thought Ferio as he tried to get a clear look from his chair, 'they look nothing alike. What if they are betrothed!'

XXXXXXXXX

Touya pulled Fuu out to the balcony so that they were out of earshot of the table.

"What is the matter Touya?"asked Fuu worriedly. Touya framed Fuu's face with his hands and studied her intently, searching for a hint of the secret only a select few knew.

"How has your cold been?"

Fuu gently released her brother's hold on her face and dropped her gaze. It was a well-kept secret that she had caught the same deadly disease as Syaoran.

"Fuu?" Fuu looked up at him.

"I had an attack last night," she whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It hurt really bad this time."

Touya pulled his younger sister to him and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We will find a way to fix this Fuu," he said confidently, "Now come on, we need to get back." Fuu nodded and after pulling herself together, allowed herself to be guided back to the table.

Windom, who was sitting on the top of Fuu's chair, chirped angrily at Touya as he helped Fuu back into her seat.

"Calm down Windom," he laughed as the small hawk flew at him. He was grateful Fuu's pet had chosen it's smaller form rather than it's usual larger adult size. He was easier to deal with in this size. Grabbing a large red grape from his sister's plate, he offered it to the flustered hawk. Windom chirped happily and eagerly ate the grape offered to him.

"Glade you could join us Touya," chided King Syaoran, as his son moved to his own chair.

"I'm sorry father. I'm afraid I was being selfish. I got a trinket for Fuu and wanted to see her expression when I gave it to her." Suddenly feeling something cool weigh on her wrist, Fuu looked down to see a pale jade bracelet encircling it.

"See father," said Fuu raising her wrist to show off the bracelet. She couldn't hold back her smile, knowing Touya had used his magic to supply an alibi.

"Yes, well now that you are back, I would like to introduce the rest of my children. The two to my right are the twin Prince's Masahito and Matsumoto."

Caldina noticed that the one distinguishing mark between the twins was a long white scare on Masahito's cheek.

"And my second oldest Touya."

"Prince Touya," said Tatra, "forgive my curiosity but, why is your hair such a different color from that of the rest of your family?"

Touya laughed a bit at the question, "There is nothing to forgive, my hair was actually the same color as my mother's but when I turned eighteen I was chosen to hold the second greatest level of magic on this planet. When that happened my hair and my eyes changed, my power is second only to Fuu."

The meal continued after that, and was a beautiful and delicious affair. About half way through, Ferio got up to speak with Clef. As he got up from his chair, the phoenix pendent he wore swung forward slightly. It was unnoticed by everyone except Kuu. Once he was out of earshot, she leaned over and tapped Fuu's arm.

"Fuu, the young man next to Eagle has your phoenix pendent."

Fuu looked incredulously at her sister, "Are you sure?" Kuu nodded her head. "We have to get it back!" whispered Fuu urgently. "If I have it I will be able to heal Syaoran."

"I'll tell the others. We can leave it to them to get it." Fuu nodded and waited as Kuu contacted the brothers to tell them what she had just learned, through the telepathic link she shared with them. "Syaoran says you will have your pendant tonight," said Kuu with a big smile, "and Touya and the twins say not to worry."

XXXXXXXXX

"Husband these guests are definitely from Cephiro," whispered Minako, "What should we do?"

Syaoran scanned the guests at his table, his eyes slightly narrowed. "We will reveal who the traitorous Cephiroians are," he said rising to his feet. "A toast!" he said raising his goblet, "To Squall!"

"Squall!" cheered the room following the Kings example and raising their globlets. "To Eagle Vision and his guests from," he turned to his nephew "my apologies nephew, in the excitement of having you with us, we did not give you the opportunity to introduce your companions. Please introduce them to us and our court."

"Thank you Uncle. To my left is Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta, Lady Aska of Fahren and Price Ferio sits beside her, and he is traveling with Presea who is sitting at the end of the table to my right, and beside her are Clef, Caldina, Lafarga, and Lantis. They all come from Cephiro." As Eagle took his seat an uneasy silence filled the room.

King Syaoran said nothing for a moment, but then raised his goblet "Welcome to you Chizeta and Fahren. We extend our welcome to you, Cephiro as well."

Before anyone could raise their goblets to their lips, angry shouts were heard from some of the younger nobles and the Prince's of Squall jumped to their feet with angry exclamations. Eagle turned to Fuu confused but became alarmed by the white pallor of her face.

The small hawk rose from his place and in a flash turned into an archer. A black cloth covered his mouth and nose. On his back was a quiver filled with golden arrows, and a gold bow was held in his hand. He immediately placed a hand on Fuu's shoulder and the two vanished from sight to reappear by the dining hall door. The archer stood in front of Fuu, and drew an arrow across his bow.

King Syaoran immediately silenced the room.

"Father," began Syaoran sternly, "how can you welcome the Cephirians? After all that has happened?" he would have gone on but another violent coughing spasm racked his body. As it did the room became very still and Kuu quickly moved to his side.

"Syaoran!" cried Kuu worriedly when she saw crimson spots staining his hands. King Syaoran quickly shouted orders to have his son taken to his room and doctors called upon.

XXXXXXXXX

Fuu peeked cautiously out from behind Windom. She had been slightly startled when he transported them but was glad to be distanced from the people of Cephiro. As her father quitted everyone, the Prince of Cephiro was looking directly at her. Fuu moved back behind Windom and tried to figure out the strange feeling that had rose in her. Her train of thought ended quickly though when she heard Syaoran begin to cough violently. As she watched him being escorted out, fear and worry started to flood her senses, and she began to cough violently as well. Windom spun around, slipping his bow into his quiver. Gripping her shoulders he starred intently into her face. Fuu had to break eye contact partially because she didn't want to look into her guardians probing eyes, and because her coughing made it impossible for her to stand straight.

"Fuu?" questioned Kuu as Touya hurried to her. Before Touya could reach her, Windom turned holding Fuu in his arm.

"No! No!" sobbed Minako as her eyes fell on her youngest child, cradled in her guardian's arms, with blood staining her hands and the corner of her mouth.

"Take her to Syaoran's room and have a bed made up in there as well" barked the King as he and his family exited the hall.

XXXXXXXXX

Eagle sat nervously outside Syaoran's room with everyone waiting for news. After two agonizing hours the King came out looking very tired and worried.

"Uncle how are they?" asked Eagle anxiously.

Syaoran looked steadily at Eagle, "Not well, but take heart nephew, we are doing everything to help them."

"I'm sorry," said Eagle as his uncle started to pass him. Syaoran placed his hand on Eagle's shoulder reassuringly.

"It is not your fault Eagle," said Minako as she joined the group.

"But," began Eagle.

"No," ordered Minako, "You did not know your sickness would pass to Syaoran and Fuu. The disease was not contagious. The doctors still don't understand how they caught it. Please do not blame yourself."

"Will they be alright?" asked Eagle.

"No one knows," she admitted, "but for now we should all try and get some sleep. The servants will get us if their conditions change."

Eagle and Ferio stayed behind a moment after everyone was led to their rooms. Minako had not fully closed the door and they could see Syaoran and Fuu lying restlessly on their beds. The Princes of Squall stood silently by one of the large windows in the room looking very grave. Kuu sat between her sister and brother, her face buried in her hands. Fuu's guardian stood at the head of her bed his eyes scanning the room.

"We should head to our rooms," said Eagle turning away. Ferio nodded and followed the servant who had remained behind to show the way. As he neared his room another servant joined his guide.

"Have you heard any news?" he whispered.

"The doctors say that they are in a very dangerous stage and if they don't change by tomorrow…"the guide left his sentence unfinished. Upon reaching his room, Ferio asked where Clef was. The servants indicated a door at the end of the hall and then left. Waiting till the servants were out of sight he moved quietly down the hall. He was half way down the darken hall when suddenly he found himself pinned to the floor and a gag tied tightly in his mouth.

"Get the pendant," came a harsh order. He was pulled roughly to his feet and his head pulled roughly back. By the dim light of the hall torches, Ferio could see the shadowed figures of three men whose faces were covered. One of the masked figures tore open his collar and with one swift pull, ripped the emerald pendant from his neck. Ferio immediately fought to free himself but it was impossible and he found himself sinking into the deep darkness of unconsciousness, as something struck the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXX

Kuu looked up startled as the door of her brother's room flew open. "Windom!" she screamed in alarm. The guardian immediately stood in front of Kuu with his bow strung, but he lowered his weapon, when the leader pulled his mask from his face.

"We got it!" said Touya with a smile. Kuu sighed in relief and went to Fuu's side and gently shook her.

"Fuu. Look at what our brothers have done." Fuu smiled weakly as Kuu slipped the necklace around her neck. A wind symbol appeared on Fuu's forehead and glowed softly as ribbons of magic circled her. When the ribbons disappeared she sat up and after looking about her, moved to her oldest brother's side.

"Royal Winds of Healing," she whispered. Syaoran was surrounded in wind magic and when it disappeared, he gave a grunt of discomfort and sat up stiffly. A cheer rose from the servants as the siblings came together in a group hug. The King and Queen so arrived and King Syaoran smiled affectionately as Minako cried and hugged her children.

XXXXXXXXX

"He's waking up," called Presea softly to Clef.

"Presea?" asked Ferio as he forced his eyes to open and focus.

"How do you feel your highness?" asked Clef.

"I have a dull pounding in my head but, other than that I'm fine. How did I get here?"

"Someone knocked on my door last night and when I opened it, no one was there, and when I looked into the hall I saw you lying unconscious on the ground. I woke up Presea and Lantis and got you to your room. Presea and I have been watching over you and Lantis has told the others. I told them to get some sleep. They should be coming in soon." As if on cue the rest of the group arrived.

"So what happened?" asked Lantis when everyone was seated.

" I was going to see Clef, when I was attacked by three men. They held me tight and took the pendent Fuu left me." Ferio looked angrily at his clenched fists as he spoke.

"And then?" asked Tatra.

"One of the men hit me and I went unconscious. The next thing I remember is waking up here a few minutes ago.

"I wonder who would want Fuu's pendent so badly?" asked Presea. Before anyone could respond a servant appeared and announced the presence of the royal Princes. The group was surprised to see Prince Syaoran, who appeared to be fully recovered from the disease that had taken hold of him the night before. He bowed his head slightly to Ferio and spoke.

"Your highness, my family is relieved to see you have recovered form the attack last night, though I had been told it was only minor injuries that were inflicted." Here he sent a meaningful glare at the other Princes whose attention was conveniently elsewhere.

" We are greatly ashamed that you were attacked at all. We have our guards searching for the three men who attacked you." Ferio nodded his head in thanks. "For now however, come. Our father wishes to speak to you and your companions. Eagle is with him already."

"Of course," said Ferio rising slowly and the group filed out in front of him.

"It is rather strange don't you think?" whispered Lantis to Ferio as they walked down the hall, "The Prince knew exactly how many men attacked you when even we did not know, till you told us just a few moments ago."

"My thoughts exactly," said Ferio a frown crossing his face.

XXXXXXXXX

As the group entered the throne room of Squall, Ferio spotted Eagle and the King and by the looks on their faces they were talking about something important. As they drew closer, Eagle moved to join them as they stood before the thrones of the monarchs. The Princes took their seats as the King addressed the group.

"I am happy to see that you have not endured any lasting wounds Prince Ferio. I give you my sincere apologies. The persons or persons who did this to you will pay for this outrage, have no doubt of that."

Ferio bowed his head to the King, "I thank you, your majesty."

"We are here Father," came a soft voice. Everyone turned to see Fuu and her sister enter the room. Ferio fought to keep the surprise from his face, for around Fuu's neck hung the emerald pendant.

The King nodded and motioned them to their thrones, "Please be seated daughters."

During this exchange Presea whispered quietly to the group. "Look! The whole family is wearing the phoenix pendants."

"What is going on?" asked Ferio suspiciously. "I'm surprised you have not figured that out yet Prince," came a deep and familiar voice. As the group looked around for the source of the voice, a strong wind began to blow. Confused shouts of surprise came from the royal family, as the King pulled his wife to him using his cape to protect her from the small gale that was blowing. Syaoran moved quickly to Kuu and pulled her to him lifting his cape to protect her as well. Touya stood on the other side of them; his own cape raised covering his face and a ninja star held ready in his hand. Masahito held Fuu and Matsumoto held his sword at the ready. Their faces were half hidden by their capes, like the rest of the family.

"It was the Princes!" shouted Ferio as the memory of the masked men filled his mind. He would recognize those intense eyes anywhere. His charge was lost however, except those next to him, by the roar of the wind.

"Are you sure?" asked Lantis.

"Positive."

"I see my faith in you was not misplaced." The wind died down almost as suddenly as it had started, and everyone looked up to see the Mashin of the Wind standing between the family of Squall and the Cephirians.

"Master Windom," said Fuu pulling herself out of Masahito's embrace and giving a curtsey. Windom transformed into his archer form and after bowing to the monarchs and his charge, walked over to where Ferio stood.

"Prince of Cephiro the pendent Fuu left you was the family crest of Squall," said Windom in a low voice that only the Cephirians could hear. "She knew that if you found her native home, someone would recognize the pendent and make inquires. I must say though," a tone of amusement entered his voice, "I did not know the Princes would be so…aggressive in getting it back."

"Why doesn't Fuu recognize us?" asked Presea. Windom's eyes hardened at the question.

"After the "incident", Fuu felt so much pain that she blocked out all memories of the people she had met or befriended in Cephiro. She only remembers, the battles she fought, myself and the other knights. As for Cephiro all she can remember are feelings of pain, sadness and betrayal. Before she blocked out her memories however, in the deepest part of her heart she sent me to Ferio with her family crest as a guide back to her. However, without this pendant Fuu was unable to access her full potential of magic. Since the families magic was not complete, and this made the family susceptible to all forms of illness whether contagious or not. Only Fuu with her complete powers could cure those sick in the royal family. So when her siblings discovered that you had her pendent, and she herself was becoming dangerously ill, they immediately knew they had to get the pendent back."

"But Windom, why would they not just ask for it back?" asked Caldina.

"Because they take joy in causing pain," mumbled Ferio.

"No!" stated Windom firmly, "They could not take the chance that Ferio might refuse their request. The family treats you the way it does because all they know of Cephiro is that it was a place that broke Fuu's heart. They will need time, especially Fuu, because she just now recovering her memories and is guarding her heart."

"Windom what are you talking about over there?" asked Touya taking a few steps down the stairs of the dias.

"Just clearing up a few matters Prince," said Windom as he moved to his place beside Fuu.

"Price of Cephiro," said King Syaoran motioning his son back to his seat, " We have talked it over with Eagle and have decided that for now, we feel it best that you leave immediately. In a year the royal family will visit Cephiro and see if your planet is place we would wish to be acquainted with. But now go, your things have been packed and are aboard your ship. For the time being, we will release Autozam from having to make the decision between our two planets."

"Thank you, your majesties," said Ferio bowing. As he stood up he caught Fuu's eye and they held each other's gaze for a moment. A flicker of recognition entered her face but disappeared when she shifted her gaze to Windom who was asking her something.

XXXXXXXXX

Eagle led the way back to the ship and as the group boarded, Ferio being the last to enter the ship, paused and looked back. Suddenly in a shower of willow leaves, Kuu appeared before him. She lifted a finger to her lips when he started to speak.

"Prince I have come to apologies for my brothers behavior. By now I am sure you have figured out that it was my brothers who attacked you. The wisdom we are known for often leaves the Princes when loved ones are in danger. I ask humbly for your forgiveness," she said bowing.

"Of course your majesty. I feel I would do the same for Fuu," smiled Ferio.

"So," said Kuu with a smile, "you are the one who Fuu fears to love again." At his questioning look Kuu explained, "It is not hard to see that she has feelings for you. At the same time she has told me that she had her heart broken by one in Cephiro. Beyond that I do not know what happened between you two. Please wait for her till we come to visit your planet. By then she will have her memory restored. Take this as a reminder." She then handed Ferio one of the magic orbs he had given Fuu when she had first been in Cephiro. "Fuu has a matching orb. I will not tell her who has the other orb. That is for you to reveal and for her to find out. Do not worry Prince," she said reassuringly as she disappeared in a whirl of leaves, "Fuu will trust you with her heart again."

"Till next year…my love," Ferio whispered before he turned back to the ship.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is one of my favorites. Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Final Stop, Final Knight

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth in any way. Just this story plot is mine and the original characters are mine. Alright that's it for the red tape, Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 14: Final Stop and Final Knight

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well we are on the final stretch of our trip," said Clef.

"If it's anything like the planets we've seen so far, I would not be surprised if we came upon the third Magic Knight."

"You think so Lafarga?" asked Caldina excitedly.

"Why not? Vulcana was a planet that was characterized by fire, and the Magic Knight of fire was there. Squall was characterized by wind, and the Magic Knight of wind was there. Atlantis, if I am not mistaken, is characterized by water. The capital city is completely under water, am I right Lady Aska?"

"Yes, that's right. The major cities are under water and on land all the villages are built around lakes, rivers, shore lines, waterfalls and large springs."

"Are the people of Atlantis merpeople?" asked Presea.

"Oh it would be fabulous if I could see a real live mermaid!" laughed Tatra clapping her hands.

"I asked the same question when I first visited," said Aska with a smile. " They are not merpeople in the strictest sense of the word. They have the ability to change into mer form or human form when and as they choose, though in either they can breath under water." Eagle listened for a few minutes as Aska continued to talk to the group about Atlantis, before moving away from them. He wanted to be by himself with his thoughts. Sitting in a quite corner of the ship Eagle pulled out a blue diamond hair clip and studied it.

'Could my one wish come true?' he looked out absently through the window next to him. "If I could only see your face again and never be parted from you," he whispered before closing his eyes to dream of a girl with sapphire eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

King Yuu ate his noon meal with his wife, Nadesico, on what he thought was going to be a calm afternoon. Sunlight streamed through the crystal waters of his kingdom, fish swam lazily around and by him, soft cello music blended with the songs of the whales that glided by, and all was at peace.

Tranquility was shattered however, by an ear-piercing scream.

Yuu choke on the juice he was drinking and coughed roughly to clear his air passage. "What the?!? What was that?" he demanded

"Oh my," gasped Nadesico. The hall door flew open as Marina and Umi shoved Kota, who had been trying to bar the door, through them and onto his back.

"Girls!" Nadesico called disapprovingly.

"But mother!" cried Umi running to her as the rest of brothers, except Yukito and Takashi, came sliding through the door.

"Mother Kunzite turned Star and Mar yellow," accused Umi uncovering a basket she was clutching to her. Two fuzzy heads popped up and Nadesico couldn't help but smile at the innocent black eyes of Umi and Marina's pet sea otter pups. Instead of the pup's regular sleek black coats, they were a bright yellow.

"Kunzite?" asked Nadesico moving towards her son, who was picking himself up from the floor.

"Mamoru put me up to it," he defended.

"Kota helped," Mamoru quickly supplied.

"So did Seki and Tenchi," added Kota deciding that if he was going down, it would not be alone.

"Turn them back!" demanded Marina.

"No!" was the chorused response. The Princes and Princesses proceeded to chase each other around the room, shouting and laughing (the Princes anyway) at one another.

"Now husband," said Nadesico calmly as a noticeable tick appeared by her husband's right eye. "They are our children…"

"Silence!" roared Yuu. The siblings stopped in their tracks and lined up next to their father.

"Father," Umi pleaded softly, setting the basket in front of him.

Yuu stretched out his hand and patted the pup's heads. "Well Spinner and Ceres would not appreciate this," he said referring to the otter's parents who belonged to Nadesico and himself. Yuu gently picked the two up and muttering a quick spell, returned them to their natural color.

"Thank you father," said Marina as he handed the pups to her. He then moved to stand before the Princes and stared each in the eye intently.

"Boys?"

"We were only having a little fun," muttered Seki.

"We were going to change them back…eventually," said Kota whispering the last part.

"Well, such domestic disputes should be settled among those involved," laughed Yuu returning to his chair. "Go and let me enjoy the movement of peace that your "problem" disrupted," he said with a smile returning to his meal.

"Yes father," chorused the siblings bowing to each parent. They were just making their way to the door of the dinning hall when, Yukito and Takashi ran in.

"Father!" Yukito said in a strained tone while bowing to his father, " A ship has entered our sky. It looks to be Cephirian."

Yuu stiffened in his chair, "Has any message been sent or been received from the ship?"

"Not really father," said Takashi setting a silver disk in front of his father. Yuu narrowed his eyes as a hologram appeared. The message began with Aska talking calmly but a few minutes later she began to get frantic. She appeared to have realized there was no sound. She began to hit the screen, but a blonde haired solider snatched her up and the pictured disappeared.

"Why is there no sound?"

"We are not sure. There was no sound from the very beginning," said Yukito.

"She's been kidnapped!" Umi cried out fearfully, "She is trying to get help."

"Now Umi," said Nadesico going to her daughters side, "let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"She does look panicked though," said Marina.

"At your command father, I have a detachment armed and ready in 15 minutes, to attack the ship," said Takashi kneeling on one knee before his father.

"Gather your men Takashi but do not attack. We will let them dock and after Princes Aska is safe, we will capture the ship and crew. Take the leaders to the Revealing Room," ordered Yuu turning to his wife, "Please wait in the Revealing Room with our daughters."

Nadesico nodded her head, " Of course. It has been a long time since that room has been used. I am glad to see it used again." Hugging his wife and placing a kiss on her cheek, motioned to his sons and left the room, his weapon drawn. Nadesico watched them leave for a moment, knowing that the warrior's blood of Atlantis was now turning in the veins of her husband and sons. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she embraced her daughters. Even she could feel the rush of energy her warrior blood possessed.

"Let's go. Leave the pups with Ceres until we finish with this."

"Yes mother," said Marina picking up the otters while she shifted into her mermaid form to give her the speed she needed to complete the task quickly, and exited the room.

"This will be your first time in the Revealing Room," said Nadesico wrapping an arm around Umi's shoulders as they walked out of the room.

"I hope I do not make any mistakes," said Umi worriedly.

"You will do fine, and Marina will be close by if you need help," encouraged Nadesico. "Together we will show Cephiro that we are not a planet to be trifled with!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Aska would you please calm down," sighed Ferio in frustration.

"But you do not understand!" insisted Aska, "If they do not receive a message from me they will be hostile to you."

"We will figure something out," said Presea. Aska fidgeted anxiously in her chair. She had tried to send a message but a malfunction had occurred. Panicked she had began to hit the different buttons in various patterns, receiving no results. Losing her temper, she had begun to hit the screen and would have probably broken it had Lafarga not quickly picked her up and shut it off.

"We are being allowed to dock. I suppose that is a good sign," announced Eagle entering the room.

"Let me be the first off," requested Aska.

"Of course," smiled Ferio, "We don't want them getting the wrong idea."

"Captain says we will be landing in 45 minutes," said Eagle casually from the couch he was sitting on. Lafarga left to tell the women to get ready and Clef, Lantis and Ferio fell to talking about what they should talk about with the Atlantican leaders. Aska was about to follow Lafarga, but something around Eagle's neck caught the light of one of the lamps, piquing her curiosity.

"Eagle what is that around your neck?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eagle looked down and noticed that his blue diamond pendant had somehow slipped out from under his shirt.

"A memento from…someone very close."

"Please may I see it?" he was about to refuse but changed his mind when he saw a strange look on her face.

"I don't believe it," whispered Aska as she held the carved diamond in her palm. "Who gave you this?"

"I told you someone very close to me," said Eagle jerking his head to one side pulling the pendent from her hand. Aska made a face of annoyance and sat decidedly beside him.

"That pendent is the family crest of Atlantis," she whispered looking straight ahead.

"Perhaps," he whispered back, "I will find the one I lost here."

Aska nodded, " I will introduce you to the royal family. Perhaps you will find the girl you are searching for."

Eagle smiled " I never said it was a girl." Aska smiled up at him as she curled up at the end of the couch.

"You're right, she's a young woman now."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone in position?"

"Yes your Majesty," said the captain bowing low to the King.

Yuu smiled as he looked over the men who were now laying in wait for the Cephirian ship. A guard came running up to the High King and Captain and bowed.

"The ship will dock in five minutes."

"Very well. Captain Lee," said King Yuu turning to his captain, "you and your men stand by. Remember the Princess must be safely taken first." The captain bowed and moved away as Yukito and the other Prince's came up behind their father, weapons drawn. Yukito eyed the ship intently as it started to dock. Four guards approached the ship appearing to be escorts, as the ships door opened.

"Father, do you think they will expect anything?" he asked in a low voice.

Yuu looked at his son sideways and smiled, "Of course not. After all, your father planned everything."

Seki gave a soft laugh as he and the other Princes pulled out their rapiers or double kodachi, "They won't know what hit them."

XXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the door opened Aska quickly stepped out. Eagle followed close behind her, his eyes searching the room for a familiar face. All he saw however, where four guards who stepped forward to greet them. Aska had a strange feeling as she looked around the room but pushed it aside and ran to meet the guards. Before Aska could say a word, one of the guards grabbed her up bridle style, as the other three drew their swords and formed a barrier between her and the rest of the group.

Eagle drew his own sword and began to move forward but, was startled by loud war cry, and was tackled to the ground by more soldiers. Eagle tried to fight back but found that the soldiers knew exactly what they were doing and realized there was no hope of escaping from his pinned position. Turning his head he saw his companions fall to similar fates. Lantis was able to get in a few hits in while protecting Clef but, was soon over taken.

"North Sea Trap!"

"Monsoon Dome!"

"South Sea Tide!"

"Sapphire Whirlpool!"

Eagle stared helplessly as the Princesses of Chizeta, Presea and Caldina were bound or trapped by magic.

"Confiscate all weapons and bind their hands," ordered a commanding voice.

Turning his head back Eagle's eyes fell on the speaker, who stood at the head of seven younger men. Four of the young men were just lowering their hands, and he realized they were the ones who cast the magic spells. The eight men wore all black armor, while the other soldiers wore dark blue armor.

"Yukito, Kunzite, Takashi, Tenchi disarm the ladies and bind them as well," ordered the gentleman. The young men bowed and did as the leader ordered and handed the women over to awaiting guards.

"Take them to The Revealing Room." With that the eight men disappeared as ribbons of water surrounded them.

"Who was that?" asked Eagle as he was brought to his feet.

"That was our King, his majesty King Yuu and his seven sons," answered a guard as he led him and the others toward the unknown room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Lee will be bring the prisoners soon," said Yuu to Nadesico, while taking his place in the Revealing Room.

"The children are set," smiled Nadesico as she gently plucked the stings of her crystal harp.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The prisoners found themselves before a giant pair of doors with a sea dragon carved on them. Soft music floated to everyone's ears as the captain of the guards gave three steady knocks on the doors and stepped away as they opened slowly. They were led in and pushed to their knees. The room was bare except for silk curtains of midnight blue that reached from the ceiling to the floor and shimmered like water. The floor was covered completely by a lighter blue cloth. A huge window at the end of the room was the only thing not covered. Soft light streamed in and shone on a beautiful woman sitting on the only chair in the room, playing a crystal harp. She didn't look up and kept playing.

"What the!" said Ferio in surprise. The group found themselves lifted off the ground and brought a foot away from the regal woman.

"I guess you underestimated us," she said continuing to play the harp.

"Who are you?" demanded Ascot.

"Insolent boy!" yelled the captain drawing his sword.

"Peace Captain Lee," said a deep calm voice. The group turned to see the King they had seen earlier. He walked up to the woman and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You may stop my love."

The lady stopped playing and let the harp stand free. The group fell the three inches they had been floating, letting out soft groans as they hit the floor.

"I am High King Yuu of Atlantis. This is my wife Nadesico the High Queen. You have been brought here to talk over your…situation."

"Please your majesties where is Lady Aska?" asked Presea.

"Sorry you lost your prisoner?" two young men appeared in a different part of the room.

"This is our sixth son, Seki," said Yuu giving his son a slightly disapproving glance. "And this is our youngest son Tenchi. Tell them what has happened to Lady Aska."

Tenchi nodded his head and turned to the group, "We have successfully separated Lady Aska from your group and she is now safely in her chambers."

"But we were not holding her," said Caldina.

"Kota, I find that hard to believe don't you?"

"Yes Kunzite. Very hard to believe."

'Another set of twins?' thought Caldina in surprise as two more men appeared, 'Well if they have seven sons, I guess a set of twins isn't that surprising.'

"I believe father is the one who is suppose to do the questioning."

"Thank you Mamoru," smiled the King as three more men walked up to him. "Yukito and Takashi step forward. I would appreciate to hear the opinions of my eldest on their story." Two more men appeared, one had black hair and piercing black eyes that looked right through them. The other had dark navy hair and midnight blue eyes. Neither said a word and moved to the right of their father, the twin princes moved to their mother's side and the younger Princes moved to the large window and looked out it nonchalantly.

"Now explain yourselves," ordered King Yuu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marina and Umi watched quietly from behind the curtains of the room. In actuality there were two curtains. One was made of a midnight silk material, and in front of it was a matching sheer curtain. The Princesses were able to part the first curtain without revealing their presence. Another detail of the room was that it was really bigger than it seemed. Behind the hanging curtains was an open space where Umi and her siblings waited, and watched what went on in the open area of the room. They would then step in when called upon by their father, or if they wanted to question those in the room. Another part that the curtains played was that once the people to be questioned entered the room they would first see the Queen and think no one else was there. Then the King and Princes would come in one after another, overwhelming the prisoner or prisoners, since the curtains caused the illusion that the royalty had just appeared out of thin air.

The sisters listened attentively as Ferio and Clef explained why they had come. Truth be told though, Marina was the only one really paying attention.

Umi's attention was focused on one of the male prisoners. He had blonde almost white hair, golden eyes, and a strong build. A few times she thought she recognized him and others she did not. However, a persistent feeling of familiarity filled her.

Marina noticed her sisters captivated attention and elbowed her gently. "Umi? Do you find the golden eyed prisoner especially attractive?"

"Marina!" said Umi blushing.

"So he is not?"

"I didn't say that," Umi protested, "He is very…well I mean…you can't deny that…well you know."

Marina laughed softly at her sisters stuttering response. Looking back out through the curtains, she saw that the family was discussing over what they had heard. "Listen carefully to the verdict Umi. It is up to us to ensure it is a just one." Umi nodded and tore her eyes from the stranger, to her father as he walked to the prisoners.

"We see that you have spoken the truth. We believe you did not come to invade us but we still are not sure why you have come. Perhaps you did come just to talk but, maybe you came to spy. Therefore you must leave at once, and leave Aska with us. We will not hear any argument otherwise."

"Well, I guess that is that," said Umi turning to her sister.

"No it is not," said Marina stepping through the curtains.

"Marina?" whispered Umi.

"I must object your majesties!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked startled as a young woman with navy black hair and midnight eyes appeared.

"I must object your majesties."

"Why Marina? What is your reason for objecting our verdict?" asked Nadesico.

"Mother, Father, I ask you to remember what this planet has done to us. They have bared the guardian of our planet. Have you also forgotten the account of your daughter Umi? That her promised one was killed in a war there. Is nothing to be done for the killing of the betrothed of an Atlantican Princess? To let them leave without some punishment is not permissible. I ask they free Selece and one member of the group be left behind to pay for their crimes," said the princess.

"I agree," said her father, "What do you say to that?" he asked looking to the group.

"Your majesties, the rune god is not under our control. If we bared him, I can assure you we did not do so intentionally. If we could we would return him" said Ferio.

"But the fact is you will not," said Yuu crossing his arms, "You say it is beyond your ability to do so."

"Even if that is the case, then I demand that this man," Marina pointed directly at Eagle, "be left to pay for keeping Selece from our family and from Umi, for the threat they set off by coming here, and the death of my sister's promised one."

"Agreed!" cheered the twins and Tenchi.

The King and Queen spoke quietly before they both nodded in agreement. Guards grabbed Eagle and were dragging him to his feet when a familiar voice yelled out, "No!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Umi watched her sister and smiled happy that Marina remembered the Cephirians had Selece. However, when Marina demanded that the golden-eyed stranger pay their debt, she knew that meant he would have to pay with his life. She felt cold and her face drain of color. Propelled by some unexplained desire she found herself yelling "NO!" and throwing her arms around the man's neck as the guards started to take him away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eagle was shocked as the princess pointed a condemning finger directly at him and nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. As his companions began to protest and he was pulled to his feet, a familiar voice shouted and a very familiar pair of arms encircled his neck.

"Daughter!" exclaimed the Queen. The young woman pulled back slowly and looked up into his face. In that very moment all of Eagle's hopes where confirmed.

"Umi?"

She looked surprised and took a hesitant step away. Panicked Eagle quickly, but gently placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving away.

"Please Umi," he pleaded. She looked at him steadily for several moments before she spoke.

"Father the verdict you have agreed to will not have to be carried out. A life for a life may be fair, but that is not merciful. Another man's death cannot bring back my loved one. As for our guardian, this man will give us what we have asked for. Brothers put up your swords." Eagle looked up and saw that each Prince had drawn either twin kodachi, or a rapier. He started to pull back but Umi put one arm around his shoulder, laid her ear against his heart and placed her other hand in the middle of his chest where the blue pendant hung. Eagle instinctively wrapped an arm around her, and placed his hand over hers.

"Eagle Vision of Autozam," she whispered, "My…"

Before she could continue a blue glow appeared under their hands. Then with a flash the pendant floated in front of them. It spun quickly and a small blue dragon about a foot long came out. The pendant tied itself back around his neck and, the little dragon floated down into Umi's awaiting arms. Everyone looked on in surprise as the dragon opened his golden eyes, stretched its leathery wings surveyed the group. At that moment the door flew open and Aska came running in.

"Don't harm them! I can explain!" The King and Queen looked to each other and after motioning to their children to step back, turned to Aska as she explained the whole communications mix up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Umi backed away from the white haired man, and joined her siblings.

"Pleasure to see you again, Selece," said Marina dropping a curtsey. Selece bowed his head to the Princess from his place in Umi's arms.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Seki in disbelief, "This is the guardian of Atlantis?" Umi nodded happily.

"Ugh…he's…small," said Tenchi taking Selece from her, "I mean I know he was taken to Cephiro when we were younger, but I could have sworn he was bigger."

"Oh he's so cute though," teased Kunzite placing a small wreath of flowers, which he had conjured with his magic, around Selece's neck.

"Aww look at the cute little guy," cooed Kota tickling Selece under his chin. Selece had, had enough and quickly bit Kota's figure.

"Ow! He bit me!" shouted Kota "Why you," he lunged for Selece, but the little dragon quickly flew to Umi and curled up in her arms and gave Kota, Kunzite, Tenchi and Seki the evil eye. Mamoru and Takashi laughed loudly at their brothers.

"Oh did Selecy Wecy hurt you?" mocked Mamoru.

"Surely not this wittle guy," laughed Takashi taking Selece from his sister. Holding Selece in his hands, his thumbs between the dragon's shoulders blades, to make sure what happened to Kota did not happen to him, he began teasing again.

"Scary Selece! And pounce! And pounce! Oh look a fish."

Selece began to wiggle in Takashi's grip, determined to return to Umi and away from her annoying brothers. He tried to scratch Takashi but found that the Prince was wearing gloves. He continued to try and free himself but found his efforts fruitless and, he would have remained trapped had Yukito not taken pity on him. Without a word he took Selece and after silently looking him over, nonchalantly deposited him into Umi's impatient arms. Selece quickly draped himself around her neck, determined not to be taken away again. Umi giggled and gently patted his head.

"Children," called Nadesico waving them over. Yukito offered his arm to Umi and led the way with Marina on Takashi's arm, the rest following close behind.

"Children the visitors will be staying a day and two nights." The Princes balked at the idea and the Princesses grip on their brothers arms tightened.

"Are you serious mother? These persons, these barbarians are to stay here?" exclaimed Kota.

"Kota! They will hear you," chided Nadesico in a whisper.

" I don't care if they do. I don't want them here," grumbled Kota.

"You will _all_ be civil to our guests," said Nadesico firmly, "We have no reason to hold them as prisoners now. Umi does not want punishment carried out for her betrotheds death, they have returned Selece and Aska has explained that it was a computer malfunction that prevented her from communicating with us and vows they have not come to spy on us. So, we have decided to let them stay for a day to rest and see our kingdom."

"Aska," said King Yuu loudly to catch his families attention, " the servants will show your guests to their rooms." Servants who had just arrived moved over to the group.

"Lunch will be sent to Prince Ferio's sitting room and after a rest the royal heirs will show you around the two palaces," said Nadesico gliding to her husband's side.

"Mother, my apologies but not all of us are able to do as you have requested," said Seki, bowing his head respectfully.

"Oh?" asked Nadesico crossing her arms, feeling slightly annoyed that her sons were being so stubborn about following her directions, "And why is that?"

"I had forgotten," said Yuu, "Seki, Kota and Kunzite have situations concerning their kingdoms, that they have asked my counsel on. The matters call for my immediate attention, so they will be unavailable. Yukito, Mamoru, Takashi, Marina, Umi and Tenchi, I will leave you in charge of the tour." Yuu then turned to leave but Umi caught his arm.

"Father let Yukito be with me for the day. I have not spent much time with him."

Yuu looked questioningly at his daughter.

"Daughter, Yukito lives in the same palace as you. You can spend time with him any time you want. Today I would like the both of you to do as your mother has asked and help with the tour."

Not wishing to be over heard Umi sent a telepathic message to her father.

'Father I am visiting the grave of the one I love. Yukito has always watched over me.'

"Selece your guardian form," ordered Yuu.

Selece dropped to the ground and in a burst of light his dragon form grew so that he stood a few inches taller than King Yuu.

"Selece will watch over you."

"Sire," came Selece's deep voice, "I believe it would be better if Yukito went with the Princess." As Selece spoke his form started to fade, "Though able to change into guardian form, I am still weak and have not regained all my power."

"Besides it is a family matter," said Yukito.

Yuu shook his head while a smile crossed his face, "Very well Umi. Since you are determined to have your way and they are determined to let you have it; let it be so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Corozon del Mar was built…" Eagle vaguely listened to the Princes Marina as she gave a history of the palace. She and the Princes were leading the visitors on a tour, pointing out highlights of the visitors palace, and were now about to head to the under water palace. Mamoru was explaining something about a pendant, but Eagle was not paying much attention. His mind was elsewhere or rather with some one.

"Eagle Vision, I have something to show you." Eagle turned to ninja dressed in black, leaning casually against a pillar. His eyes were golden and Eagle thought he recognized the voice.

"Selece?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: LOL Well, this was going to be one chapter but I decided to make it two. Hope you enjoyed it. The next part should be up soon. Thank you so much to everyone who left me reviews! It's what inspires me to keep up-dating.


	15. Calming Stormy Seas

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth in any way. Only my storyline and original characters are mine. The song lyrics are from Daniel Bedingfeild's song "If Your Not The One" which I altered slightly, and the other lyrics are from "The Steward of Gondor" from the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (also not mine).

Chapter 15: Calming Stormy Seas

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eagle Vision, I have something to show you." Eagle turned to see a ninja dressed in black, leaning casually against a pillar. His eyes were golden and Eagle thought he recognized the voice.

"Selece?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Selece!" called Marina when she spotted him. "Are we needed?"

Selece smirked knowing the Princes and Princess, though starting to warm up to the visitors, still would take the first chance available to ditch their duties to them.

"No, you are not needed at the moment. I have come to be Eagle's guide you are free to continue with your tour." The Princes and Princess bowed their heads and continued on their way.

"Come Eagle."

Eagle fell silently into step by Selece as they headed down a hallway. Selece transformed into the small dragon form he had seen him in earlier. Eagle could not hold back a chuckle and let it slip past his lips, 'The mighty Selece, Lord of Cephiro's Seas…the size of a house pet.'

'Do not start mortal;' warned Selece telepathically, 'like I said before my power is not at it's fullest. Just changing into my larger form drained my reserve strength.'

"It is rude to read someone's private thoughts," said Eagle laughing good-naturedly.

"Not when their about me," snorted Selece.

At the end of the hallway, they came upon huge window and Eagle stopped before it wondering why Selece had brought him there. As he looked through it he realized that the hallway they had been walking down continued on, on the other side of the window. 'This must be one of the ways into the true palace of Atlantis,' thought Eagle. He was surprised when Selece without a word passed through the window.

"Come along mortal," said Selece as he swam lazy circles on the other side, "Do not worry, I have cast a spell that will allow you to breath and move freely through the water."

Eagle nodded stepped through the barrier. "Follow me and I will take you to the love you lost." All feelings of apprehension vanished and Eagle quickly followed the dragon, anxious and excited to speak with Umi again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukito stood silently beside his sister, giving her what comfort he could. Umi arranged a bouquet of lotuses on the memorial of the man she loved that had disappeared during her final battle. Though she always said that her betrothed was dead (the horrible reality her family had come to believe) a part of her would not let her believe that. Her stubborn spirit held on to the hope that she would see him again. The memorial had been her idea, but was not the act of closer her family had hoped for. It was made as more of a place for her to come and remember what she could of him, and wait. A soft and sad smile crossed her face as she remembered the bits and pieces her memory brought to her. His face was always clear in her memories, but was just out of reach when she tired to describe his physical features to others. What she could describe to others were his characteristics, his easy manners, laughing spirit and the feeling of total security in his arms. These memories were followed by others she did not always share, memories of long walks, lazy afternoon, quite conversations and secrete stolen moments. Umi did not realize she was crying until she unconsciously raised her hand to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek.

Yukito gently wrapped his arms around his crying sister, wishing that he could see her smile reach her eyes again. When she quitted, Umi gently patted his arm in thanks, and Yukito stepped away giving her room. With a graceful wave of her hand a lyre appeared in her hands and using the corner of her dress, polished the wood, and the blue stones embedded in it. After a few minutes she started to pluck its stings.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" asked Eagle. Selece had led him through part of the underwater palace and was now taking him through what appeared to be the royal gardens.

"Quiet!" hissed Selece, "From here on you must speak as quietly as possible. You must not be found here at this moment." Selece then changed into his larger form, drawing power from the water. Eagle didn't think it was possible but as Selece led him through one crescent arch way he found himself in garden that out shone the others. They had walked about fifteen minutes before Selece stopped by a row of weeping willows that grew closely together. Selece curled his body under one of the big trees, and Eagle stood by his head. "Remember do not make a sound" whispered Selece. Eagle nodded and parted the branches to look out. He gasped slightly, for about five yards away sat Umi with the oldest Prince standing behind her. She was sitting in front of a stone memorial and in her lap was a lyre, whose strings she was now starting to pluck. After a couple soft notes, she began to sing, her voice drifting softly with the swaying seaweed.

XXXXXXXXXX

If your not the one,

Then why did my soul fell glad that day?

If your not the one,

Then why did my hand fit yours that way?

If you were not mine,

Then why did your hear return my call?

If you are not mine

Would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

And we'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I'll share my life with

I don't want to run away

But I can't take it

I don't understand

If I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

If I don't need you

Then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you

Then why does your name resound in my head?

If your not for me

Then why does the distance maim my life?

If your not for me

Then why do I dream of you in my life?

I don't know why your so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one

I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray that you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away

But I can't take it

I don't understand

If I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

Cause I miss you, body and soul

So strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart

And pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you

Whether its wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away

But I can't take it

I don't understand

If I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

XXXXXXXXXX

As the song ended the lyre disappeared and Umi buried her face into her hands. Yukito bent down on one knee beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. To show his respect for this fallen warrior, he sang in a deep baritone, a tribute that was sung for Atlantican warriors.

Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tred

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

Who shall fade?

Who shall…fade?

Yukito was about to speak to his sister when something caught his attention. 'Someone is here,' he thought scanning the garden. 'There,' he smiled drawing one kodachi from his back. He moved stealthily towards the disturbance he had spotted among the weeping willows.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Mortal ask no questions and do not speak a word,' after sending the message, Selece coiled the lower part of his body around Eagle, leaving a slight opening for him to see through. Everything was still and Eagle was about to try and free himself, when the oldest prince burst through the willow branches, kodachi raised. With a swift downward motion the Prince hit Selece on the nose with the flat of his weapon.

"You go to far Prince," growled Selece.

"Selece!" said Yukito in surprise. Taking a step back and sheathed his sword. "I wondered where you got to. Why are you here?" A frown then crossed the Prince's face, "I can guard my _own_ sister," he said these last words tersely.

"I'm watching over both of you," said Selece. Silence fell between them until Yukito, who disliked the somewhat awkward silence, spoke.

"I am sorry about :ahem: earlier. I guess because your power is weak I was not able to recognize it. I knew it wasn't a serious threat that's why I only used the flat of my sword. I thought I was teaching some nosy intruder a lesson."

"Apology accepted Prince. Your hit was but a sting to me."

Yukito frowned slightly, "I'm not sure how to take that. "Tell me guardian how is it that you are able to change into this larger form. Did you lie to my father about your power?"

"The King is one person I would never lie to," said Selece indignantly, " when I am in water I can draw power from the element."

"When will you regain your complete power?"

Selece looked past Yukito to his Knight, and Yukito turned to look in the same direction. "When she remembers everything. My powers are tied to her memories now." Yukito was about to comment when Umi's voice was heard calling to him.

"We are on our way to the town. Care to join us?"

"No, no. I'd like to have a little alone time, before I take on you royal brats."

Yukito smirked and rejoined Umi.

Selece let Eagle free and the two watched as Yukito and Umi transformed into mere people. Umi's tale was a dark navy blue, her halter-top was the same color and a rope of pearls hung at her waist and wrapped around her tail. Yukito's tail was the same dark navy except on his tail there was a black tribal pattern. On his right arm was a broad gold arm band with the family crest imprinted on it, and his pendant around his neck letting all who saw it know exactly who he was. Yukito laughed as he helped steady Umi, who apparently was still trying to get a hang of using her tail. She frowned at him but a gentle smile spread across her face as she executed several summersaults.

"Speed and agility are enhanced when they take on mere form," said Selece, "although at the end of the day, they change simply because they enjoy it." Eagle nodded and watched as the siblings swam away, before he followed Selece back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day King Yuu spoke with Ferio, Clef, and Lantis about the situation between Atlantis, Chizeta and Cephiro. The rest of the group except Aska and Eagle were taken to the underwater city by Nadesico to shop and explore. All the royal children had vanished after breakfast, which was why Nadesico was in charge of the tour. Aska had pulled Eagle aside wanting to show him her favorite spots of the castle. As they entered a study room in the library, they stumbled upon the Princes and Princesses. Yukito and Takashi were both studying a chessboard; Mamoru, Tenchi and Kota were sitting at a round table playing cards and were currently arguing over a move Kota had made. Kunzite slept on a window bench and Marina was stretched out on the couch she had kicked Kunzite off of, and was enjoying a book. Umi sat in front of a fire playing with Selece and talking with Seki. The chatter died and all eyes focused on the newcomers.

"Aska, Eagle Vision" smiled Marina.

"May we come in?" asked Aska meekly taking a step closer to Eagle.

"Of course you can," smiled Umi. Aska immediately ran to Kunzite and jumped on him. He woke with a start and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Ugh…Aska?" he said from his place on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Run."

Aska let out a happy squeal as Kunzite chased her around the room.

"Eagle, would you like to join us?" invited Mamoru. Secretly the brothers admired Eagle. He had not tried to fight the inevitable or showed cowardice when he was about to be put to death. He was an honorable warrior but they would watch him carefully since it was obvious both he and Umi liked each other. The room returned to its previous atmosphere of joviality and Eagle found himself getting into the game as much as the Princes. Every now and then Eagle caught Umi looking at him intently. She seemed to be trying to remember something but, would look away shyly when she realized he was watching her. The rest of the day passed enjoyably and as the group made their departure, the ruffled tempers between the siblings and the visitors were settled.

"We see now that you did not act in indifference towards us by making an alliance with Fahren. However," said King Yuu, "our dispute was not solely over Fahren. Squall contacted us last night and informed us of its agreement with you. We will follow this arrangement as well. In a year we will travel to Cephiro to see if in fact, it is not a threat to us. So till then." With that said Yuu, Nadesico and Marina bowed to Ferio and withdrew.

As the group boarded their ship, Eagle the last to enter was stopped by Umi, who caught his arm. They stared at each other lost in each other's eyes until Umi rose on her tip topes and kissed his cheek.

"I know your face. Your voice is familiar to me. Please wait for me as I have waited for you. When we meet again I think, no, I know I will know who you are," she whispered backing away.

Eagle quickly caught one of her hands and tugged her gently to him.

"One thing you must know before we part, I love you," he whispered earnestly into her ear. Umi nodded and he kissed their interlaced fingers. "Umi," Eagle swallowed slightly when he noticed that all seven princes were approaching. He reluctantly released Umi's hand and she left, looking over her shoulder at him. The two oldest Princes remained behind as the others escorted her out.

Yukito and Takashi approached the Prince of Autozam.

"What was your name again? Full name I mean," asked Takashi.

"Eagle Vision of Autozam," he answered.

"Your father?"

"Hawk Vision."

"Did you fight in the battle against Lady Debonair?"

"Yes."

'So,' thought Yukito, 'he did survive.' "Do you love our sister Umi?"

"Yes, with all that I am," answered Eagle readily.

Yukito smiled, "Then I know you will wait for her. I am glad she has fallen for an honorable man." With that Yukito and Takashi disappeared in swirls of water.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Appointed Time

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Chapter 16: Appointed Time

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Rayearth, only thing that is mine is this story plot and the original characters. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

: One Year Later:

The castle of Cephiro was a bustle of commotion, chaos and excitement. A year had come and gone and the royalty of Vulcana, Squall and Atlantis (whom the people of Cephiro have come to call the "Guardian Planets", since the Magic Knights and the Rune gods originated on them) were soon to arrive to inspect Cephiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The High Kings of the Guardian planets sat in the common lounge of the ship that was taking their families to Cephiro.

"We should decide on a spokes man, for when we arrive," said King Yuu sipping a cup of green tea.

"That is a good idea, we do not want to be all speaking at the same time," said Satoru with a smile.

"I believe Satoru should be the speaker," said Syaoran as he took his own cup of tea. Before Satoru could respond the rune gods Selece and Rayearth entered the room.

"Your majesties," said Selece as the two rune gods bowed their heads.

"Selece," said Yuu a little surprised to see him away from his daughter, "what has brought you here?"

"My King, Rayearth and I have a concern of which we wish to speak to you and the other High Kings about."

"What is your concern?" asked Satoru

"My King," said Rayearth, "Before the Knights returned to the other world, they told us that because rules where not followed they where forbidden to ever return to Cephiro as Knights. My King we fear for our charges, since even we are approaching said planet."

"Windom is not here," said Syaoran, "does he have no fear for his charge?"

"We spoke with him but he said there was no need to worry. I think he is hiding something," said Selece.

Yuu smiled, " The rune god of knowledge has lived up to his name. It is true that if the Princess returned to Cephiro as Knights they would have been in serious danger from the planets magic. However, they are not returning as Knights this time are they?"

"They are Princess. Their time as Magic Knights is over, they are now Princess and the guardians of our families magic. You are no longer the spirit guardians of Cephiro, you are the guardian of our respective planets," finished King Syaoran.

"Well he could have told us before," snorted Selece feeling slightly foolish.

"Thank you for explaining your majesties. I should have thought the situation through more thoroughly," said Rayearth bowing his head.

"Thank you for showing your concern for our Princess," said Satoru. The rune gods bowed their heads again and exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The High Kings watched the rune gods leave, and each thought over what was going to happen once they reached Cephiro.

"I think I over reacted when Aska told me of the alliance," said King Yuu with a smirk.

Satoru laughed out right, "Yes, a declaration of war is a bit much."

"I was just upset at first, when I thought that our daughters and your sister's service to Cephiro was treated so poorly," defended Yuu.

"Of course," interceded Syaoran, "we all were. When the seers told us that, Cephiro's pillar would call upon the Magic Knights and that the candidates needed to be from our very own bloodlines, the decision to leave our world was a difficult one. However, since the Knights had to be from another world, and we were charged with watching over the pillar system of Cephiro, it was our duty to leave and make sure the Princess were born in that different world. It would have been wrong if we had not been upset that our sacrifices and those of the Princess were treated so terribly."

"My only wish was that my father and mother could have come back with the rest of my family," said Satoru, sitting with these High Kings reminded him acutely of why he was sitting among them.

"We all wish that. I know I had wished to see them again," said Syaoran.

"As did I," said Yuu, "we all got along very well."

Satoru nodded his head, "Well, we should get back to the topic of a spokesman." The Kings nodded and they returned to the topic they had been distracted from earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ferio was going back and forth between servants checking and re-checking every detail, while waiting for news of the families arrivals at the castle. Lantis and Eagle had found excuses to be present in the throne room, knowing any news would be reported there first.

Ferio was just sitting down for the first time that day, when Lafarga entered the room.

"The ship bearing all three of the Guardian families has arrived. So have the ships of Fahren and Chizeta."

"The three families came on one ship?" asked Presea.

"Yes it is quite impressive," said Caldina coming in behind Lafarga, "A magnificent ship, a level for each family, each family symbol painted on it and so many lights! I tell you absolutely breath taking!"

"Well let's not keep them waiting," said Ferio exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome honored guests to Cephiro," greeted Ferio as the three families disembarked with their entourages, " I hope your journey was enjoyable." The three High Kings stepped forward and bowed their heads slightly.

"On behalf of all our families, I thank you for your welcome King Ferio," said King Syaoran, who had been elected to speak on their arrival. Ferio's surprised reaction to his title of King instead of Prince amused King Yuu who let a chuckle pass his lips before he spoke.

"I must apologies on behalf of all our families for not addressing you properly before," said King Yuu his amusement dancing in his eyes. "No, No," he said raising a hand when Ferio started to protest, "You are the ruler of your people and as such deserve your proper title."

"You might as well start getting use to it," reasoned Satoru.

"How can I argue," said Ferio, "Your majesties must be tired after your journey. If you would follow the guides I will appoint each of you, they will show you to your rooms. King Satoru, my swordsman Lantis will assist your family. Eagle vision will help your family King Yuu. Lafarga and Clef will assist Fahren and Chizeta to their apartments, and I will guide your family King Syaoran. You can all rest and freshen up if you like before dinner."

In mass the three families, Chizeta, Fahren and their servants followed their guides and parted ways to head to the wings that had been prepared for them. Three men looked longingly towards their ladies, hoping for a moment with each. This was not to be however, the commotion from conversations of Lords and Ladies, chatter of servants grabbing luggage and seeing to their masters and the distractions made by the Princess male siblings, kept the young ladies attention very, very divided.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For two weeks the castle hummed with activity. Each of the three Kings looked into the many aspects of Cephiro. Their families and companions spent the time sight seeing and exploring. Lantis, Ferio and Eagle were able to catch moments with the girls but that was only with other people around. When they tried to get a few moments alone, the Princes would inevitably step in. Toward the end of the second week a large ball was to be held in honor of the visiting families and it was rumored that they would also give their decision on what they thought about Cephiro.

It was only until the day of the ball that Eagle, Lantis and Ferio had their chance to speak with the girls.

Walking by the gardens, the three men saw the girls sitting together. Eagle being the bravest of the three, was the first to approach them.

"Lady Umi," said Eagle bowing, "I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Umi felt a warm blush creep up her neck, as she studied the handsome stranger before her. Even though a year had passed since they last saw each other, she had not forgotten their parting. It was only about six months ago that the girls had remembered each other but, Umi could still not remember who this man was exactly to her.

"Perhaps we could take a walk in the garden," he said extending his hand and offering a heart-melting smile. Not really sure what to say Umi nodded and excusing herself from Fuu and Hikaru, placed her hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Eagle led his lady off, Ferio and Lantis stepped forward. After Ferio and Fuu walked off, Lantis accepted Hikaru's offer to sit beside her. The two were silent a moment.

"Ugh…here," said Lantis extending the ruby necklace Tomoyo had given to him.

"My necklace!" said Hikaru in surprise. A large smile crossed her face as she placed the necklace around her neck. "It was the first piece of crown jewelry that my brother and his wife gave me.

"Your sis—I mean her majesty gave it to me, to assure me I would see you again."

"Oh," Hikaru said softly and silence fell between the two of them. Lantis was just trying to figure out what he should say, when Hikaru suddenly let out a surprised gasp. The necklace glowed brightly and out of the center ruby, fire sprang out and circled her. When the fire melted away Hikaru opened her eyes slowly.

"Hikaru?" asked Lantis leaning forward slightly.

"Lantis?" she questioned, "Lantis!" with happy tears she threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly as Hikaru remembered all the times they had spent together fighting and other memories. After a few minutes she pulled back from him and looked up into his face. "I remember," she said with a smile.

Lantis started to lean forward to kiss her when shouts from the garden entrance interrupted him.

"Hikaru, where are you?"

"Masaru?" cried Hikaru in surprise pulling away from Lantis. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him as she jumped up from her spot on the bench and headed in the direction of her brother's voice. Before she had taken five steps there were two flashes of red lighting struck in front of her, and Masaru and Kakeru were standing in front of her.

"I remember everything," she said laughing as she hugged them tightly.

"What is with your hand?" asked Kakeru. Hikaru looked down to see a stream of fire wrapping around her left hand, leaving behind a red jewel in the center of her hand.

"The gem is a compartment that stores the Princess's sword and is a concentration point for her power." The group turned as Rayearth strolled up from behind them. "Your powers have fully returned Princess," as he spoke he returned to his original sleeping form.

"This is great!" said Masaru a huge grin spread across his face. "Come on, let's go tell Satoru and Tomoyo," while speaking Masaru had started to steer Hikaru in the direction of their rooms.

Lantis got up to follow the group, but Kakeru stepped into his way. "This is a family matter Sir," his tone warning the sword man to remain behind. Lantis had the distinct feeling that he would have to face one protective brother, and two very over protective brothers in the near future, and simply nodded his head.

"Please tell Hikaru…I mean the Princess that I hope to see her tonight at the ball, and to save a dance for me?" Kakeru nodded not really planning to tell Hikaru and turned away.

At the sound of soft laughter Lantis turned to see Queen Tomoyo, lowering her hand from her mouth.

"Rest assured that your message will be delivered Sir Lantis," she walked up to his side, "When Masaru and Kakeru said they were going to look for Hikaru, I followed. Just in case they got out of hand," she explained. "Don't let them get to you. They are very protective of Hikaru. Satoru will be easier to convince, although I do believe you will have to go through three rounds of sword fighting."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Lantis bowing his head, grateful for the advice and that Hikaru would receive his request. Tomoyo smiled and in a shower of red rose petals disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My father tells me that, our three families have agreed that Cephiro is no longer a threat," said Fuu breaking the silence as she and Ferio walked down a lane of weeping willows. Windom, who had appeared out of nowhere, was lazily flying around them.

"Yes," said Ferio coming to a stop and turning towards her, "It is to be announced at the beginning of the ball tonight. No one knows the decision beside the royal families of course."

"I can't wait until tonight. There will be performances from the plant's and dancing. Oh! And I'm looking forward to hearing my cousin Eagle sing." Fuu looked up at a particularly large willow and wanting to see the sunlight filter through the long bowing branches, like she did so often in Squall, stepped through the vale of branches followed by Ferio and Windom.

"Eagle sings?"

Fuu laughed "Oh yes. I was a shocked when my cousin told us he would be performing. He has always been reluctant about displaying his talent, even though he is very gifted." Ferio was about to comment when he felt his magic orb suddenly heat up. Curiously Ferio pulled it from his pocket, Fuu gasped and quickly pulled out the matching orb Kuu had given her a while back.

"It is time to remember all," came Windom's voice from a branch next to them. Suddenly both orbs glowed brightly and a wind symbol appeared on Fuu's forehead glowing softly. After about three minutes the orbs returned to normal and Ferio caught Fuu as she began to fall.

"Fuu! Are you all right?" asked Ferio worriedly.

"Ferio?" asked Fuu as she slowly opened her eyes. Ferio helped her back to her feet but did not let her out of his arms. Shaking her head Fuu looked around and then up into Ferio's eyes. "I remember everything Ferio," she smiled laying her head on his chest. A smile crossed her face as she said the one thing she had wanted to tell him for so long, but did not know until this moment what it was. "I love you."

" I love you too," said Ferio as he kissed her, "Do you realize how long I have waited to have you in my arms again." Fuu laughed softly and tightened her arms around him.

"I can't believe what Debonair made me believe."

"I can't believe what she made me do," said Ferio, "but that's over now and," before he could complete his sentence voices broke into their quite moment. Fuu cocked her head and listened, before running happily out of the willow and into Kuu. Unable to keep her balance after her sister's exuberant embrace, both girls ended up on the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Touya smirking down at them. The smirk disappeared when Ferio stepped out from the curtain of willow branches his younger sister had just come from. Masahito, who had been laughing hysterically at his sisters, fell silent and glared at the young King.

"What were you two doing?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice. Quickly Fuu picked herself up and moved in front of him.

"I remember everything Masahito! I remember!"

"It's true," came a deep voice, Windom emerged from the tree in his archer form. "It is thanks to the King, Fuu has her memories back," he said sending a meaningful glance toward the two princes.

"Now you have your symbol," smiled Touya gently poking the wind symbol on Fuu's forehead.

"Come on," urged Masahito, "We should tell mother and father." With that he grabbed Fuu's arm and both ran off together laughing towards the castle. Windom turned into his four-winged phoenix form, he was no longer a small phoenix who could sit in Fuu's hands, but the size of a large eagle.

"We shall see you tonight your majesty," said Kuu as Touya pulled her arm through his.

"Yes," he said slightly distracted, "Your majesty," said Ferio turning to Kuu, "Would you ask Fuu to save a dance for me?"

"Of course," she said smiling while ignoring the incredulous glance Touya sent her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is anything happening?" whispered Marina to Mamoru as they spied on the Prince of Autozam and their sister, from the low branches of a large leafy tree.

"Not yet. They're just talking," whispered Mamoru.

"Will you two leave them alone? It's not right!" whispered Takashi irritably from where he was leaning his back on the tree trunk. He had been dragged amid a torrid of protest to the tree in question, when Marina had spied Umi walking with Eagle. Marina made a face at her twin in annoyance.

"No one forced you to come," she pointed out.

"Yes you did!" hissed Takashi trying to keep his voice down.

"Will you two keep it down," whispered Mamoru.

"Well look at this," Marina cried in a whisper pointing to the couple. Unable to resist Takashi cautiously looked around the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At first Umi had been to shy to speak to Eagle but, as they walked she found herself relaxing and enjoying their conversation. Eagle led them to bench beside a koi pond. At some point Selece had appeared and was swimming about the pool chasing the koi. Umi felt as if someone was watching them but when she glanced around she saw no one and, told herself it was her imagination.

"Tonight should hold many surprises," said Eagle.

"What do you mean?"

Eagle smiled at her, "I have heard that each family is going to be presenting some sort of entertainment. I have not been long in Vulcana or Atlantis to know what type of skills you excel at."

Umi smiled at him, "I have heard from your cousin that you plan to sing tonight?" Eagle nodded his head in affirmation, then without thinking Umi took his hands into hers. "You have a wonderful voice! It is about time you showed it off a bit." Umi suddenly realized that she had not only taken this man's hands into her own, but was also rubbing her thumbs over the back of them. A deep blush stained her face as she released her hold and stood, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable," she whispered turning away as if to make a hasty exit. Eagle quickly rose from the bench and gently turned her to him.

"Do not apologies," he begged resting his hands on her shoulders, "Remember when we parted on Atlantis? You said you knew that you should know me? I can see that you are starting to remember more." Slowly he leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers, "Remembering us."

Umi gave a soft sigh, feeling very content in the position she was now standing. "How I wish, I remembered everything," she whispered while cupping the side of his face with her hand.

"You will but, we can't force anything," said Eagle pulling her into his embrace. Umi closed her eyes feeling that she had done this before. She welcomed the feeling of contentment, safety, and happiness. Five minutes later the spell was broken by a discrete cough. Both looked up to see Queen Nadesico and the High Prince Yukito, standing close by.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Umi, the guardian families are gathering for rehearsals", smiled the water Queen.

Umi laid her head back down on Eagle's chest reluctant to leave his warm embrace. Slowly she pulled herself away. "I am coming."

"I am truly sorry for interrupting," said Nadesico as she took her son's arm, "you three behind that large tree come too."

Umi let out a shocked gasp as her sister and brothers came out of their hiding place.

"It is alright your highness. I look forward to seeing your performance," said Eagle said with a bow, a little surprised himself that he had been spied upon.

"And just what were you three doing back there?" Umi asked accusingly as Takashi took her arm.

"Hey, I was brought against my will!"

Eagle couldn't help his smile as the siblings continued to argue, a splash from the pond drew his attention. Selece to caught up in his antics, failed to realize that his family was leaving.

"You've forgotten someone," Eagle called out to the exiting group. Quickly he scooped Selece out of the pond and handed him to Umi. "Will you save me a dance?" he whispered.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah another chapter done, and one more to go! And it is going to have one of my favorites scenes in it! I hope you liked this chapter!


	17. United Planets

Love Across Time: Hidden Royalty

Chapter 17: United Planets

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth or the lyrics to "Come What May"; only thing that is mine is this story plot and the original characters. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ballroom of Cephiro was packed with guests when Ferio, Eagle, and Lantis arrived. Everyone was mingled together but as the men surveyed the room, it was easy to tell which guests belonged to which Guardian families. While the nobles and guests of Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren wore various colors and clothing styles, the Guardian nobility wore the traditional colors and styles of their planets.

The Windarian men wore slacks of dark almost black, emerald green, with white shirts with either a green phoniex embroidered on them or the symbol of the ruling family, and tan capes where either carried on one arm, or hung from their shouders. The women wore their empire waisted gowns some with bell sleeves some without but all in shades of greens, with accents of whites and gold.

Vulcanian men wore deep maroon slacks and cream shirts with a wolf embroidered in gold on their collars with matched the color of their slacks. The ladies wore of the shoulder gowns in shades of red with gold accents, and a sheer black over skirts.

The men of Atlantis wore black slacks with dark blue, high collared jackets that reached just past their knees, and some were open showing a carbuncle blue shirt underneath. All had a silver dragon either winding down the front or back. The ladies wore mermaid style dresses of blues and whites, also with accents of gold.

Lantis thought that compared to the other ladies the Vulcanian ladies outfits were dark and somber. The style of the clothing did not match the smiling and laughing faces of the ladies and gentleman, and Lantis thought it strange that they would choose that particular style of clothing, 'Must be the custom.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three guardian Kings joined Ferio by his throne with the other rulers of Chizeta, Fahren and Autozam. After quieting the crowd High King Satoru spoke.

"Honored planets, we have gathered together today to announce our decision about Cephiro. After much investigation and discussion, the rulers of Vulcana, Squall and Atlantis have decided," here he paused and looked to his fellow rulers and a collective breath was held.

"Cephiro is no threat and we shall be at peace with each other." The room erupted in cheers and shouts.

"To honor this momentous occasion," shouted King Syouran over crowd, " the Guardian Planets will perform an ancient dance; a visual demonstration of the unity among our three planets. By performing this dance here, we are showing that no hostilities remain between us and you may call upon us if you are ever in need of our aid."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ballroom floor was emptied and the three families gathered in three separate groups on different sides of the floor.

"King Ferio, if you and the ruler of Chizeta, Fahren and Autozam would have your people, who wish to join the dance, stand in the reaming open space, with the rulers standing in front," invited King Satoru.

"We do not know the steps," said Ferio as he and the other rulers moved nervously to their designated spot.

"Do not worry," smiled Queen Tomoyo, "for the most part it is a waltz, and we will invite you into the dance when it is your turn. Until then just relax and watch."

Once everyone was in place, King Yuu signaled to the orchestra to begin. As the first strands of music started, (A/N: the music is "Bolero" from Moulin Rouge) Windom, Selece, and Rayearth appeared before their families and one by one walked to the center of the floor in their human forms. After a moment they transformed into their sleeping forms and rose above the dance floor and looked down upon it. The Kings, taking their wives hands, walked slowly around the perminiter of the floor. Once returning to their spots, they began a slow waltz. The ladies of Atlantis began to hum along with the music creating an ethereal effect on those who watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoru and Tomoyo gave a slight incline of their heads to their people, who then immediately paired off, and the fire monarchs lead a line of their people out onto the floor in a slow courtly dance. The music grew to a cliamax, after which the temp changed. At that moment of change, the ladies swept the black gauzy skirts away, letting them fall to the floor. As soon as the skirts touched the ballroom floor, they dissolved into firey roses; some glowed red, some yellow, orange or a cominbination of all three. The dancers spread out and they began to dance more freely, spinning and twirling.

The music started to change again, and King Sayroan and Queen Mitsuyo moved into the middle of the Vulanins, followed closely by their people. The Vulcanians moved to the outside of the floor and watched as the Wind planet moved about in a slow and graceful waltz. The ever-present wind that accompanied the royal family now surrounded all their people, and lifted and licked at their clothing. The fire roses were also picked up and soon the Windarians were gliding through them as if through water.

The music began to speed up and as it did the Windarians formed a large circle, all facing in, but then turned out bowed to the Vulcanians and paired up, green and red mixing together.

The music picked up again and the Atlanticans, lead by their King and Queen glided into the center of the dance floor, like a ships prow parting waves. The other two planets moved to the outside forming a circle, as the men of Atlantis lifted the women into the air, in big and graceful lifts and turns.

The music slowed and all three planets then paired off, no one couple wearing the same colors. Bowing to each other, they started off again. The music swelled to a faster pace and soon the couples began pulling in Cephirians. Soon everyone was dancing and switching off partners, with no one couple staying together long. People were laughing and joking as they tried to keep up with the pace, as partners were switched again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eagle, Ferio and Lantis were keeping an eye open for the girls, but their brothers, seeming to have formed some kind of alliance, kept guiding their sisters away. They would have probably would have never had a chance, had not Tomoyo, Marina and Kuu stepped in. When the music slowed for a few minutes, they paired up with the frustrated suitors. They glided closer to the girls and when the music changed again, quickly switched with their sisters, not allowing the boys to interfere. The music slowed to a steady waltz and each girl smiled lovingly up at her man.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" I thought I was going to miss my chance to dance with you," said Lantis and Hikaru laughed lightly.

"This is just the first dance, there would have been more afterwards."

"I'm not to sure your brothers would have allowed that," said Lantis with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you like the dance?" asked Fuu a bit breathlessly.

Ferio laughed, "It is very energetic but, I'm really enjoying it."

Fuu smiled, "I'm glad, it's one of my favorites."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eagle pulled Umi closer to him, causing a slight blush to stain her cheeks.

"I don't have to switch partners again do I?"

"Not for a little while but, there is one last change," Umi smiled when her partner groaned in disappointment before giving her a wink.

"I guess I'll just have to enjoy the time I have."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The music picked up at the sound of symbols, the rune gods who had been watching from above the floor, now touched the floor and transforming into their human guardian forms, and politely cut in on their charges.

The groups started to clear the floor as the rune gods and Princesses danced returning to where the dance had first started. As the music slowed to its final end, the three couples moved to the center of the floor. The girls curtsied to their rune gods, then turned and bowed to each other. Then the three monarch families, one by one moved to the center of the floor joining the Princesses. On time with the music, the families bowed to the rune gods, in turn to each other, and finally turned to Ferio and bowed gracefully with the final strain of music and the eruption of applause and cheering.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The large banquet served after the dance was served with everyone lounging about the perimeter of the dance floor on cushions and low couches and tables. The royal families sat together in one corner of the dance floor, while everyone else intermingled with each other. The opposite side of the floor was left open for the performers, which acted as a stage. As they feasted the different Kingdoms put on demonstrations of skill and beauty. From Chizeta came various dances and two mock sword fights, Fahren showed feats of magic, and traditional dances.

Squall put on two plays, one of romance the other comedy, and then had an archery demonstration and contest, in which Geo won a golden bow. Vulcana put on two dances, which involved people in the audience, which had them laughing as they joined in as well as a martial arts demonstration. Atlantis had a sword demonstration and the Princes and Princesses amazed the crowd with their voices and magic, as they sang and created beautiful moving pictures to go with the songs.

It was getting late into the evening by the time Autozam had its turn. First was a GTO battle after which Eagle, who had been sitting by Umi, gently squeezed her hand and stood up. He moved out to the middle of the floor and waited for everyone to quite down before he spoke.

"This is the first time I have ever done this," he started, "I am going to sing for you an Autozamian love song, about two lovers who where pulled apart by unpreventable forces. This song is about their reunion and their love for one another."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a deep breath he began to sing, first turning to the audience around him.

Never knew

I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky…before

Eagle turned toward the gathered monarchs and held Umi's eyes with his own, where she sat among her siblings,

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart

Can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything?

Seasons may change

Winder to Spring

But I love you

Until the end of time

Eagle extended his hand to Umi,

Come what may

Umi rose and walked slowly to him,

Come what may

I will love you

Slowly she placed her hand in his and Eagle gently tugged her to him,

Until my dieing day

Umi smiled up at him and sang in her gently but strong voice,

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain to high

No river to wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I love you,

Eagle pulled out Umi's blue diamond hair clip and held it for her to see, a large smile crossed her face,

I love you,

Umi placed her hand over the clip as their voices harmonized again,

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Eagle gently slid the clip into her hair, and Umi's eyes widen as all her memories came back to her. Ribbons of water surrounded the couple, raising them up before gently setting them back down.

"I remember," She whispered, "I remember!" she cried out throwing her arms around his neck. When she pulled back Eagle kissed her, the cheers of the Atlanticans and Autozamians in the background. The couple pulled apart smiling, and the Autozamians joined in the final strand,

Come what may

I will love

Come what may

Eagle and Umi joined in, their voices the loudest,

Yes, I will love you

Come what may

I will love you

Till my dieing day!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The room erupted in cheers and applause. King Yuu, followed by his wife, daughter, and sons, walked out onto the floor.

"The water magic of the Ryuzaki family has been restored, thank you." He smiled towards his daughter, "and on behalf of my family, I am most thankful to you for restoring the smile and joy to my daughters face.

Eagle gently squeezed Umi's hand and knelt on one knee before King Yuu. "Thank you, your majesty. I would like to ask for your majesty for permission to marry your daughter." Eagle knew that his question appeared to have come from nowhere, but if anything his recent experience had taught him not wait for tomorrow, because it might not come. So he had decided that once Umi recovered her memories he would ask her to marry him, not willing to regret waiting to ask again. Yuu looked surprised for a moment but, then smiled softly and turned to his family.

"I have no objection," said Marina with a smile. The brothers nodded in agreement.

"I agree," smiled Nadesico.

"Well if she will take you, than you have my blessing."

Eagle breathed a breath of relief, "Thank you, your majesty", he turned to Umi taking her hands in his.

"Princess Umi Ryuzaki, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she laughed happily as Eagle scoped her up and spun her around in his arms. Setting her down Eagle removed the engagement ring from the chain around his neck and, slid it on her finger. Umi realized that the masculine ring she wore was the matching engagement ring for Eagle. Slipping off the ring from the chain she kept it on, and slid it on to Eagle's hand. The two kissed again and the room broke into cheers once more. Umi snuggled closer into Eagle's arms, smiling contently.

"So we are the first to marry."

"Yes," smiled Eagle, "but not the last. Ferio needs a queen, and Lantis needs some one who can put up with his moods. They will not be long in asking but yes we are the first." He smiled down at her, " I love you."

"Until the end of time" smiled Umi, kissing his cheek before leading them towards her family.

A/N: Yeah!!!!!! Well that was the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you so much to all my faithful readers, whose comments and reviews kept me going. Hope to hear from you when I write again in other stories!


End file.
